Like Magic
by Tinkerbellhp07
Summary: James Potter... was a character in my life. I hated him, I loathed him, I desired him, and I loved him. My name is Lily Evans, and this is my life.
1. Unbelievable

Like Magic  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of this... so don't sue me... I own a few characters...as for the magical world...I bow down to J.K.R, the goddess of writing.  
  
Summary: Life at Hogwarts, starting at 7th year through Lily Evans' eyes. The idea isn't original, but hey the story is!  
  
An: Ok, I have this thing where like, I start stories and when people stop reading them... I sort of stop writing. But this idea just hit me and I had to try it out...if you guys like it, I promise to stick with it!! REVIEW! Let me know how you feel about it!!!  
  
-- Unbelievable --  
  
Unbelievable. That's the word I use to describe The James Potter. I just don't understand him ... or how he does it for that matter. 'All hail James, Lord of all', I swear girls practically FALL at his feet, it's rather disgusting actually. There are a few ways one could understand James Potter, and that would mean being his best friend ... but there are already four complete idiots that take that place.  
  
I say idiots ... when actually they're my friends. The Marauders. That's what they call themselves, its like a club. They even have club names ... you know for being so popular and handsome they sure do act like ten-year-olds a lot. But what can you expect from The Marauders. Here's a role call ...  
  
Sirius Black, my friend, and utter heart breaker. That's what he refers to himself as, and Lord knows it's true. See, Sirius is one of those guys who doesn't try to be good looking, it just comes natural to him. Sirius, with his silky black hair, and dark dazzling eyes. Mr. Black, with his perfect tones body and awesome sense of humor, romance, and trouble.  
  
Remus, my friend Remmy-kins. (He hates that name.) Remus is a werewolf. You wouldn't guess it by looking at him, but he told me so ... in 5th year when we vowed to always be honest to each other. Remus is rather tall, just like Sirius and James. He's not nearly as built as Sirius ... he's rather skinny and lanky, like James. He very studious yet also has a precise talent for coming up with pranks to play on the Slytherins.  
  
Now when it comes to Peter Pettigrew ... I don't know what to say. I'm not really 'friends' with him. But we talk. He's not nearly as intelligent as his friends, nor good looking. NOT that I'm saying James is good looking!!! Just, most girls think so. He's short, and rather pudgy. Poor Peter, I feel sorry for the poor bloke, but he's a Marauder, none the less.  
  
Now if you'd like to know about my girl friends, they're something else. Mandi Lane, she's pretty terrific. My BEST friend I'd say. She's perfectly stunning, with blond curly hair and brown eyes. She's smart, doesn't get top grades... but I think it's because she's just so lazy sometimes. But hey, you have to love her.  
  
Marla Briggs, she's pretty awesome too. She short, barely reaching 5'2". She has long, and I mean LONG curly brown hair, and she's just about the biggest suck-up I've ever met. Her blue eyes are usually tired from studying, but always have a hint of mischief in them, I would be scared if they didn't.  
  
If you'd like to know about my looks, I guess I should tell you though. After that long draining introduction of all my friends. I have red curly hair, which reaches my mid-back. I'm the only redhead in my year, so I daresay I stick out. I have dark green eyes. I love my eyes, they're my favorite feature ... God gave me something to like I guess because I hate my pale skin. I guess it looks all right, its not like I can change myself... but most guys give me attention, so I tend to not complain.  
  
Now I started this off by complaining about Potter, and damn, that's what I plan on doing. Bloody Potter... yes I never call him James, then he might think I want to be civil towards him... perish the thought! Almighty James is the shall we say, ring leader of the Marauders, or co-leader... Sirius is up there too. Like I said, all the girls worship him, with his black messy hair. I swear the boy has never heard of a brush. He has these blue eyes girls just MELT into... God help them. He's got these... dinky glasses... and this goofy smile. I just... despise him. Oh yes, did I mention? James Potter is in love with me.  
  
Oh it's just grand, having him run after me... chasing me like a little lost puppy. He begs for dates and always gets a firm 'NO.' He ravishes me with compliments and usually gets something thrown at his overly large ego, self-centered head. Plus, to make matters worse... he INSISTS on protecting me. Protect? Hm, that word doesn't fit. Maybe, embarrass that fits better yes.  
  
See... I'm not a 'pureblood' witch. Therefore I get loads of remarks from Slytherins, plus girls of the "I worship James Potter Club' from Hufflepuff. And every single time it seems James just runs up and tries desperately to protect me, and usually gets my fiery red-headed temper shot right through his ego.  
  
Now this is our 7th, and final year at Hogwarts. My friends and I, we promised to try and make this the best year we've ever had... so let me say now that I will not tolerate and shit James Potter tries to throw at me. I mean that literally also. Lord knows he loves to prank me, maybe he'll grow up. Wait- what am I saying!?!? This is THE James Potter... gosh I must be off my rocker.  
  
Let me also state that I HAVE been made Head Girl. So if Potter tries anything ... his butt is going straight to detention, with Slytherins to his least favorite teacher. Ok, so I have no control over with who his detentions are with ... but I know him and Sirius are attempting to break the record, so I will do all I can to help James do that.  
  
So this my story, my life through my eyes. I have no idea what to expect from this year... so you can enjoy all the surprises with me, along with all the disappointments. My life is ... like magic. Yes, I know it's stupid of me to say that. After all I'm a witch, with magical friends, that goes to a magical school. But magic comes in different forms... and I know I'm going to find out just how many forms it comes in.  
  
A/n: ok! I know, stupid stupid stuff... but everyone should know my introductions suck! PLEASE just review... I'll try to get the next chapter out soon so you guys know whether you'll like it or not. So you see that button? Yes yes... REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Tinkerbell 


	2. Babysitting, Full Time

**Like Magic**  
  
Chapter Two: Babysitting, Full Time –  
  
**Sissiro**- Lol yea that would have been an awesome chappie title. I'm useless when it comes to those. But I'll try and take a look at your story! Thanks for adding me!  
  
**Mad-4-u** : THANKS SO MUCH!  
  
**Jessie**- Lol yea that was enthusiastic enough, thank you. And I WILL try to make them longer, but you know I suck at that so... don't lose faith tho! I love you jessie! Lol.  
  
-------------------------------------- --  
  
"Lily!" I groaned as my mother called my name for the 7th time that morning.  
  
"WHAT!" My voice rang down the stairs.  
  
"WE'RE LEAVING IN AN HOUR!" She yelled back. I look at the clock, it was 9 a.m. Now I couldn't think for any sane reason why I would have to get up at 9 in the bloody morning...  
  
"Holy shi-"I fell to the floor with a thump. Why didn't I remember that today was THE day! I was going home! My final, or shall I say my finale. It was my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and of course I was late.  
  
I rushed a quick shower and let my hair down to dry. I applied a thin layer of make up and ran into my closet. "What to wear?" I asked myself aloud. I finally chose my favorite outfit. A black mini skirt with dark green halter-top. I swished my wand and all my clothes were packed, after all I could now use magic at home. I put my Hogwarts robe on and placed my new Head Girl badge on it and ran downstairs.  
  
"Perfect timing slut, mom and dad were getting anxious." Petunia, my sister looked at me with loathing eyes. I flashed a sarcastic smile. "Thanks Pet!" I said patting her on her head. I heard her growl and smiled, mission accomplished.  
  
"Lily!" My mom said as I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes mam." I said with a grin as I sat beside my dad. "How goes it Pop?" I said shoving him lightly. He grinned behind his paper.  
  
"Coffee's ready flower, and please pull that shirt down." His eyes never left the paper and the words came out of his mouth. My mouth dropped in return as I pulled down my shirt to cover my stomach.  
  
"He always knows." My mom laughed as I just shook my head. "Uh oh, come on Lily darling, we must go. Daniel put down that paper. Lily grab a muffin and out you go." She said patting my bottom and causing my to run into the door.  
  
"Bloody he-"I paused as my mom glared. "Helium. Bloody helium Mum, watch it!" I ran out. My father laughing as my mother scolded me from behind.  
  
After the half-hour ride to the train station, I paused before passing through the barrier to the Hogwarts' Express. I turned to my parents and rolled my eyes. 'Why are they so bloody emotional?' My mom wiped a tear.  
  
"Oh my little Lily! Enjoy your last year, have some fun! Write every day." She said all this through quiet sobs and while suffocating me into her shoulder. My dad pried us apart.  
  
"Calm down Anna, she'll be home in a few months." My dad gave me a tight hug and kissed the top of my hug. "Do try and keep the dogs away." He said.  
  
"Dogs? Now I'm sure you don't have to worry about them." I turned to see Sirius Black winking at me and shaking my dad's hand. "Good to see you again Mr. Evans, and Mrs. Evans." He said bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Sirius! How are you darling?" My mom pulled him into a hug. They met my third year, at the train station, and have met there every year since.  
  
"Just fine Miss, and don't worry about little flower here, I have my eye on her." Sirius said putting his arm around me. I grinned and my dad's eyes scolded. I said goodbye and passed through the barrier.  
  
"Sirius you dog!" I said pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Quite literally." I turned to see a grinning Remus. I jumped on him as he held me in a tight hug. "Hello Lily." He said as I kissed his cheek.  
  
"I didn't get a kiss!" Sirius said pouting. I laughed slightly rolling my eyes.  
  
"Good, we don't want you flaunting that around for the whole day." I turned to see none other than James Potter walking towards us. My face contorted into a sour expression, no doubt Potter noticed.  
  
"Still hating me I see, all the same Evans." He patted my shoulder and shoved Remus and Sirius aside. They were talking amongst themselves as I sat perplexed. No pick up line, no kiss, no touching ... I came to the conclusion that James Potter was ill and set off to look for Mandi and Marla.  
  
"No need to search babe, we're here!" Mandi spun me around and I squealed. I pulled them into a tight hug and we were all dancing in circles chanting, "Last year, last year, la la la la la la."  
  
"Dear God, we're too late Remus!" We stopped all grinning to see Sirius on his knees.  
  
"Why!? Why did they have to change?" Sirius was yelling at the top of his lungs, that caused many students stopped to look at him. Marla kicked him and he fell over.  
  
"Hello chump." She said sitting in his lap and hugging him close. Mandi soon followed Marla in a hugging walk. "So! Shall we find a compartment?" Remus asked as the rest nodded.  
  
"Actually," I started, really not wanting to leave my friends. "I have to go to the front of the train." I pointed to my badge and the girls screamed.  
  
"You hussy! You didn't tell us!" Mandi said hugging me. I just shrugged. "Didn't seem to fit into our song very well," I grinned.  
  
"Well I guess that means I'll follow you Evans." James said behind me.  
  
"Um, no. Potter you can go polish your broom or something." I said with a cold tone.  
  
"Lily darling, he did that a sec ago, after seeing you –oopmh!-"James elbowed Sirius in the stomach as the group laughed.  
  
"I'm Head Boy Evans." James said pointing to his badge, looking quite sad even.  
  
"Oh hell no-"James held up a hand to stop me. "I know, I'm just a bullying prick that doesn't deserve to grace your presence, or even be alive. But I have to Lily so deal with it." I was astonished as he walked away and even more... by the fact it was the first time he had ever said my name.  
  
I found the Head's compartment with no trouble at all. The room was spectacular. It was decorated in red and gold, obviously for the Gryffindor House colors. There were two huge couches and a table with satin chair surrounding it.  
  
"Wow." I said simply sitting at the table, looking at a note that was placed there.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Evans,_  
  
_ I would first like to congratulate you on your appointed positions. And I request that you do not kill each other before arriving at school.  
_  
I stopped and laughed out loud.  
  
_Please inform the prefects that they are to patrol the halls during the train ride, and please report to me after the opening sorting and feast. Congratulations again.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore_  
  
I turned to see James in the corner. I scowled. "What?" I asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Can you stop being a bitch for two minutes while we prepare for the prefect's meeting?" He asked looking me straight in the eye. I gasped totally appalled..  
  
"Me!? You're asking me to not be a bitch? Holy hell Potter you've just the world's BIGGEST PRAT for the past 7 years! SO yes, by all means let me bow down at your feet your highness!" I was heaving deeply. James just simply stared at me. I couldn't believe what he had just said, and even more, that I saw a flicker of pain in his eyes.  
  
"Whatever Lily, please just help me with this so I can find Padfoot." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You guys and your stupid nicknames." I said sitting and making notes. I grinned slightly though. I heard him sigh.  
  
"You know what? You can do this. I'll stand there, mouth closed and let you do it all ok?" He asked me sitting down.  
  
"Oh no no no!" I said, almost a little too loud. "You are NOT going to leave me with all the work, I don't know why Dumbledore even gave you that badge. Lord knows you don't deserve it." I saw James flinch slightly as his mouth formed a think line.  
  
"Whatever Lily." He said getting up and walking out. I rolled my eyes and looked at notes.  
  
"Holy shit, that's twice now." I said to myself.  
  
"Twice what babe?" Mandi said walking into the room. I laughed.  
  
"You'll get caught." I simply said smiling. She sat beside me. "Since when have I cared?" She asked me grinning. I looked thoughtful, "Never?" "Righto!" She told me slapping my hand.  
  
"So, twice what?" She asked me again and I shook my head. "Nothing.' I said. That's all I needed, Mandi giving me love advice on one of her friends. After all, she and James are pretty close.  
  
"What's wrong with Potter?" I asked her, spitting his name out like it was poison.  
  
"Well, JAMES," she glared at me, "seems to have had an identity crisis over the summer." I was dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" I asked simply not understanding. She sighed.  
  
"Sirius says he's been weird ever since he got his Head Boy letter. Apparently he didn't want to work with you or something." Mandi told me shrugging slightly.  
  
"Good." I said, "I don't want to have baby-sit Potter the whole damn year either!"  
  
Ok! So that's another chapter! I hope you kids enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Tinkerbell 


	3. It Never Happened

**Like Magic**

**Thanks so much to all me reviewers! I JUST LOVE THEM! You guys are like wow!**  
  
**Chapter Three : It Never Happened  
**  
  
I was fuming after the prefects' meeting. True to James' word, he didn't say a word the whole time. He stood beside me, and I scowled as the lower year girls winked and waved at him. But to my utter surprise, he never winked back. He just smiled and would give a short nod. I was walked out and into the compartment where our friends were located.  
  
"Peter!" I said sitting beside him. "I didn't see you earlier." I gave him a rather quick one armed hug. He smiled. "My mum was running late." He said sheepishly.  
  
My eyes went rather large when I saw Mandi and Sirius in a quiet conversation. Mandi laughed rather loud as Sirius obviously had told a funny joke. I raised my eyebrows at her. She just gave me the finger and went back to Sirius.  
  
Marla and James were talking about quidditch. Marla wasn't on the team, but everyone knew she loved quidditch with a burning passion, nearly as much as James liked it. I caught James eye and didn't scowl, I just turned away. I tried not to grin as I heard him heave a giant sigh.  
  
"So Prongs, what kind of Prank are we going to be pulling this year?" Sirius asked leaning towards him. James grinned.  
  
"Not sure mate, I hoped Moony would have been putting some thought into it." Remus' head appeared from behind a book and he grinned.  
  
"Now, now, I know Miss Evans wouldn't want her partner in leadership to be participarting in childish games." He said smiling. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like _hell_ I wouldn't! It's our last year! You guys have to pull of something big, and I mean HUGE. I want the Slytherins to be so embarrassed they want to go home crying to their mums." I said with satisfaction as everyone's mouth dropped. James just grinned.  
  
"Well then, excuse us ladies, we have some planning to begin." And with that they left us. Marla turned to me.  
  
"Lillian Grace Evans," I flinched as she used my whole name. "who'd think that you give orders like that!? It's bloody brilliant!" she said patting my back. I just laughed. "I'm changing." And with that I locked the door and began to undress and Mandi and Marla followed suit.  
  
I glanced up looking for my jumper when I saw two huge bruises on Mandi's back. They looked new, they were still blue in the center. "Mandi darling," I said cautiously. She looked up pulling a shirt on fast.  
  
"Where did _those_ bruises come from?" I asked, my brows knitting together. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said turning from us. I let out low whistle.  
  
"You know not to lie to me love, what happened?" I said trying to pull the edge of her shirt up. She pulled it down forcefully and looked me right in the eyes.  
  
"_Nothing_ happened, love." She said rather acidly. I looked at Marla who shrugged simply saying ' _I'm not getting her worked up_.' I sighed and sat down pulled my skirt up to adjust my knickers.  
  
"Well _la-ti-da_ lookie here mates, the Mudblood has some legs on her!" I flinched slightly and looked up to see Severus Snape standing with Regulus Black, Sirius' little brother. He was some sort of leader in the Slytherin house, and he was as far from his brother as he could have been.  
  
I threw my skirt down and scowled at him. "Keep your eyes off of my legs prick." I told him reaching for my wand.  
  
"I hear you're Head Girl," Black started, "well if you want you can be my '_head_' girl if you want Evans, I'm sure you know how-"He stopped went a hand went around his throat. I was fuming and I saw Sirius step into view.  
  
"Well little brother, I'm sure you don't want to finish that sentence do you?" His voice was like venom. Regulus laughed.  
  
"Little brother? You're as close to being a member of '_my_' family as little Miss Evans is Sirius. You're nothing but a no good, mudblood loving-"He stopped talking as Sirius gripped his throat tighter.  
  
"Get the hell away from me." He whispered dangerously. "Don't you _ever_ talk to Lily again, or I swear, I will murder you with my bear hands." Regulus looked him in the eye.  
  
"You don't have the balls to touch me. Or if you want, I could call a few people. I'm sure you want to see dear Bella again. She's just '_dieing_' to see you." He spat. Sirius threw him on the ground.  
  
"Yes, how is _dear_ old Voldemort these days? Killing people with a vengeance still?" Sirius laughed loudly. Severus scowled.  
  
"You dare speak his name." He said lowly. And Sirius smiled darkly. "I will kill your dear old Master '_Snivellus_', just wait and see." Snape helped Regulus up and with a swish of his cloak was gone.  
  
No one hardly spoke until we arrived at the castle. James and I told everyone we had to ride in the Head's carrigages and that we would meet them at the table.  
  
"Lord, is there something private for everything for you guys?" Peter asked wide-eyed. "I mean, a compartment, a carriage, what else?" He asked sullenly. Mandi laughed.  
  
"I think they even have their own rooms and common room, just a rumor I heard." She smiled at me and pushed me away. "Go, hurry, we don't want to make you late." I smiled and walked tot he first carrage. And then I remembered, I was having to share one with Potter.  
  
James opened his mouth to speak but I raised my hand to stop him. "Don't speak until we have to." I told him simply. He shot me a look and shut his mouth. If there was anywhere I could have chosen to be, in a carage, alone with James Potter is not what I would have chosen.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. I gasped slightly, always in awe of the night sky ceiling and floating candles. I took a seat beside Mandi and Remus.  
  
"Can you believe its our last year guys?" I heard Remus ask the group. I shook my head, my eyes on Professor Dumbledore. He looked as is he hadn't had sleep in ages. He stood after the sorting.  
  
"Welcome new students to Hogwarts! And old students, welcome home! There are many announcements that need to be made, but alas, they can wait. Tuck in!" And with that, food appeared on our tables. I heard Sirius' stomach growl.  
  
"Good lord, I've been waiting for this all day!" He exclaimed. I looked at him.  
  
"Sirius, hun, you just ate on the train about an hour ago." I said laughing. He rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"And they made you Head Girl," he began grinning, "little flower, I've been waiting for '_this_'-"he pointed to the Slytherin table and I knew my eyes lit up.  
  
As the Slytherins began to eat, it looked as if each was sprouting animals parts. Yes, _animal_ parts. I looked at Snape and saw as he bit into a piece of ham he was blessed with a pig snout. And he took a bite of a chicken leg and got chicken wings. The whole hall erupted into laughter as many Slytherin students seemed to have trasformed into oddly put together animals.  
  
"_Sonorus_", Sirius whispered. "Ladies and gentlemen!" His voice was now echoing through the hall, "We'd like to welcome our new students to Hogwarts! The once Slytherin House has received a new name. They are now the "Imanuglychild" House! Everyone clap for them!" And with that the four Marauders were called to teacher's table, and the Great Hall erupted into applause.  
  
As the Marauders came to the table the stopped, winked at Dumbledore and turned and bowed. Each saying thank you to the crowd. I smiled as Dumbledore covered his mouth with his napkin, his eyes shining with laughter. It was a truly memorable Opening Feast.  
  
At the meeting with Dumbledore, he had simply given James and I instructions for prefect meetings and gave us instructions and a password for our Heads Dormitory. I looked at the instructions close, then up in front of me.  
  
"I never knew that Hogwarts had this corridor." I said pointing to where we were headed. James laughed lightly.  
  
"You definitely don't get around much Evans." He said smiling and turning into an opposite direction than the map said.  
  
"James you're going the wrong way ..." I began until I looked up to see the portrait of the fairy we were supposed to give the password to.  
  
"I know a few shortcuts.'" He said smiling at me. My stomach turned. 'Why is James smiling at me in a non-arrogant way?' Quite odd, odd indeed. "_Light bulb_" I said as the fairy smiled and winked at James. He winked back and I rolled my eyes. He laughed. "Dumbledore comes up with such weird words." I stiffled a laughed.  
  
"Light bulb is an actual word, it's a muggle thing." I said walking into our enormous sized common room. I say it was enormous, it was the same size as our usual one though. James shook his head.  
  
"Ill never understand muggles." And with that he walked through a door that had **HEAD BOY** labeled on the outside. I went into my room, and couldn't help but gasp. It was perfect.  
  
I had everything in there, pink. You'd think it'd be _'too'_ girly, or even quite ugly. But it was splendid. All my wooden items, my desk and such were painted white, and oh it was just gorgeous. A door in the side of my room opened. James' head popped out.  
  
"Bathroom's right here, we have to share though." He said shrugging and closing the door. I opened the door, he was still standing there.  
  
"Your room is mighty ... _pink_." He said. I laughed, surprising myself and even James.  
  
"You don't like pink?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He shrugged. "Sometimes it's a bit much is all." He smiled. I looked at the bathroom, it was huge too. Just like the prefects bathroom only for James and me only. We even had the pool sized bathtub.  
  
"Lily?" I froze. That was _three_ times. Three times James had said my name. I looked at him slowly.  
  
"Why is it you hate me so much?" He asked, he had a hurt look in his eyes. I sighed.  
  
"Don't make me say it Potter." I sat on a cushioned chair, and he followed suit sitting across from me. "You know you don't want me to say it." I told him. He nodded slowly.  
  
"You're right," he said, "I don't want to hear it, but I need to." He told me looking right into my green eyes. I gave him a sad smile and took a breath.  
  
"You're arrogant, stuck up, too good for everyone else. You think you are the god of everything and you know you have the power to make any girl do anything you want. You use them and throw them away like trash. You hex innocent people for no reason and show off twenty-four/seven to get my attention, which you do but not in the way you want it." I took another breath and looked at him. He looked so hurt, so crushed I almost got up and left. But he opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again. I stood to leave but I heard him say my name. The '_fourth'_ time.  
  
"Lily, I, I want you to know that I changed. I changed the best I could. I'm not going to let you down at the Head stuff, I haven't dated anyone in ages, and for hexing people. I grew up, not willingly ... but I did." I turned and saw him with his head in his hands, not facing me. He took another breath.  
  
"Can we act like it never happened? Lily please," _'Five'_ times now," Just give me a chance, I want to be your _FRIEND_." He said friend with great force and I gave a small, sad smile.  
  
"It did happen Potter, it happened and you can't change the past." I told him turning again. I felt his hot skin touch my arm. He had grabbed my arm to stop me.  
  
"Please, let me try." I looked him up and down. How would I do that!? I** HATED** this man, no, this **BOY**. I hated, despised, loathed this boy in front of me. How could I forget all that and be friends. I thought about Mandi and Marla, and all the guys. I figured I owed it to them.  
  
"Ok Potter." I said finally. He looked at me, "James, my name is James." He told me. I sighed.  
  
"OK Potter-"I started again, he sighed. "I'll give you one week to change my mind. I'm not making any promises though, you know as much as I do that I can't stand you." He flinched, but I kept talking. "I'll do it though, for our friends. I owe it to them. SO you have one week Potter. One week." I shook away from his grasp on my arm and walked into my room.  
  
I threw myself on my bed and rolled on my side. Why did he care so much? Why did want to make me change how I lived just to accept him? It was going to make things so hard, not to mention what everyone would say. I groaned.  
  
I wouldn't hear the end of it from Mandi and Marla, '_especially_' Sirius. But I had already told James I would. I rolled over on my back.  
  
"It never happened." I breathed.  
  
**A/n: Okie doke kiddos. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer and I think I did ok on that. I'm doing pretty well on writing this all, but I'm waiting on updating, just to try to get more reviews. SO REVIEW! Please!!!!!!!**   
Tinkerbell


	4. Taking It All Back

**Like Magic**  
  
**A/n: Wahoo! I love it, how you guys are so completely awesome. Californiagurl- you are extremely cool and don't worry... James is going to need to work a LOT harder for Lily to give into him, it was the 3rd chapter! It's got a little while to go. Lol.  
Oh oh! Everyone needs to read my friend jess04182's story , 'More Than an Illusion', if you don't like the title blame me ... we tried to talk that one out lol. But it's a Lily/James fic (obviously!) even though Sirius is her favorite, -sighs- I don't know when she'll see that James is the coolest Marauder. Lol. OK, sorry kids- READ ON!**  
  
**-Chapter Four: Taking It Back –  
**  
  
I rolled out of bed with a thump as I heard my _magical _alarm clock go off. I walked slowly and sleepily into the bathroom. It was quite steamy and I couldn't see a thing so I began to wipe the fogged mirror. _Honestly_, Potter couldn't do anything. I froze at what I saw.  
  
There was James Potter, standing in the doorway of the shower, towel around his waist and his hair still sticking up in every direction, and hating to admit it ... he looked quite hot.  
  
"Aw, bugger." I heard the words escape my mouth but I couldn't take my eyes off him in that mirror. He was still frozen in place, until I realized I was in my silk, see-through, nightgown. "Blast." I said folding my arms over my chest. His eyes didn't waver.  
  
"Bloody hell Potter!" I walked over to him and slapped him, _hard_. His hand flew to his right cheek. "Good Lord Evans! You're the one who walked in without knocking!" he told me, obviously mad. I saw he didn't have his glasses, so without thinking I grabbed them from the counter and handed them to him.  
  
"I thought you said you'd give me another chance, and you walk in and slap me?" I could tell James' temper had erupted.  
  
"You were staring at me!" I shouted, and it echoed back to me. He gave a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Well you weren't exactly trying to hide your view of me either Lily." He said waving his wands over his bare chest. _Six_ times, sixth time he's said my name.  
  
"well I..." I stopped, I couldn't think of a good excuse. He smirked.  
  
"You couldn't help but stare at me huh?" I shot him a glare and pointed my finger at him. "That right there Potter, _that_ is why I loathe you." His smile disappeared.  
  
"I take it back then." He said swiftly and walked out of the room. Leaving me alone, and sitting on the damp floor, head in my hands.  
  
I didn't think it was fair actually. How he thought he could just, have me forgive everything he says. What a jerk. After taking my shower, and getting ready I went to meet my friends in the Great Hall. I sat down beside Marla smiling. James looked at me.  
  
"Are you in a better mood Lily?" _Seven _bloody times now. I shot him a sarcastic smile.  
  
"What _ever_ are you talking about?" I asked, and everyone's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Do mine eyes deceive me?" Sirius gasped, and I rolled my eyes. Here it came. "Are James Potter and Lily Evans _actually_ having a civil conversation?" Mandi laughed.  
  
"No way, Lily hates James." He glared at her. "Sorry James." She said sheepishly.  
  
"No, it's being forced." Remus said looking between the two of us. "What happened last night Lily? Did James put a charm on you or something?" He was looking me in the eyes, obviously trying not to smile. James let out a sound that sounded kind of like "Eurgh," I laughed none the less.  
  
"No spells, no enchantments, just me thinking of the good of my friends." I said with a half grin. "I told Mr. Potter I'd give him one bloody week to change my mind about him, but it's going to be harder than he thinks." I looked at James, his mouth was half-open in shock.  
  
"Well congrats Prongs!" Sirius said slapping James on the back. James almost smiled. "I tried." He said shrugging. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"So is it really that hard Lily? You know James can be quite all right sometimes." Marla told me. My mouth was full of eggs and it hurt to laugh. I swallowed.  
  
"All right? He's the biggest prick I've ever met!" I exclaimed and Mandi put a hand on me to calm me down. "Sh Lily, calm down." I shook her hand off. "Don't bloody tell me to calm down! You guys think I can just '_forget'_ all the awful stuff he's done?" I asked in shock. Remus shook his head.  
  
"Just try to see past it." He told me. I laughed harshly. "There's nothing past it! That's all there is to him!" I was breathing deeply."  
  
"We know he's a prat, but Lily please ..." Sirius stop mid sentence. James shook his head.  
  
"**I'M BLOODY RIGHT HERE! I CAN HEAR YOU**!" Everyone laughed but me. I just got up. "I'm going to class." I started on my way to advanced charms and I felt everyone's eyes on my back.  
  
I walked into Flitwick's class and took my regular seat. In the fourth row, third seat from the right. "Good afternoon Miss Evans." He told me. I smiled and nodded. I took my seat and waited on my friends. Mandi sat down rather fast to my left.  
  
"What's up?" I asked her and she was giggling like mad. "I'm running from Sirius!" She said and latched onto my arm as he walked in.  
  
"I won't forget Misses Lane." He told her laughing. She giggled all the way until class started. I kept hitting her arm but she wouldn't stop if that sky had fallen on her. Marla came in and sat to my right.  
  
"James is going into depression I think." She whispered in my ear. I looked at her so she could see me actually roll me eyes.  
  
"And I care if Potter lacks the mood to talk because ..." I looked at her. She smiled.  
  
"Because the Marauders blame it on you." She laughed. My mouth dropped.  
  
"If he could just MOVE on, gah I wish I could just take back that bloody _'contract'_ or whatever you'd call it." I was heaving and James sat in front of me with the other Marauders. He turned and looked at me. I threw my hands in the hair and motioned for me him to face the front.  
  
"It's final. Lily's gone nutters!" Sirius told the room and I lowered my arms and gave him the finger. He acted like he caught it and put his hand in his pocket.  
  
"I'll remember that one flower." He winked. And I smiled despite myself.  
  
"Wanker." I whispered and threw a piece of paper at him.  
  
Charms were extremely boring, which was totally new because usually I loved that class. Instead I stared at the back of Potter's head, attempting to count how many hairs were actually in the air.  
  
"It's hopeless, impossible really, I've tried." I laughed as Mandi whispered this in my ear. Professor Flitwick looked up at me.  
  
"Please try and pay attention Miss Evans." He told me, all the Marauders turned around and looked at in shock. I just grinned and started writing my name on my desk. I looked up whenever I heard a loud noise to see Flitwick on his back and smoke everywhere. The Marauders were in tears from laughing.  
  
"You four! DETENTION!" Flitwick yelled and I groaned.  
  
"Way to be a good a Head Boy!" I hissed at James on my way to Divination. He rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a nagger Evans," He told me and I stopped behind the group. Why hadn't he called me Lily?  
  
I walked into the North Tower and sat on a cushion beside Mandi. We were beside the table with Potter and Sirius. "I don't know why we put up with you Sirius," Mandi said grinning.  
  
"It's my _dashing_ good looks." He said adjusting his collar. Mandi looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Yes I guess so." She sighed and turned around. He gaped, in a mock-hurt way. I laughed.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" I asked him. He turned away. "You girls are terrible." Everyone laughed at us until Professor Hicks came into view. Some thought the Professor Hicks was a true seer, other's opinions varied. I for one, was well, undecided. She usually could predict things quite well, she just had a knack for dragging out the truth.  
  
"Welcome class, I'm glad to see most of you had a good summer." She smiled at the students. Marla rolled her eyes. "Ah, Miss Briggs I see you did not?" She questioned and Marla rolled her eyes again. "Don't you _know_?" She asked almost too rudely. Hicks just nodded and made her way around.  
  
"I thought we could do some reviewing today. Let's start with crystal balls." She waved her wand and they appeared on our tables. Hicks was walking around until she stopped when she came to James. Her eyes bore right into him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please tell me what you see." She looked at him and then Sirius. I looked around Mandi and saw James staring into the misty orb inside the ball. His eyes looked unfocused.  
  
"Um," he started pulling the ball closer to his nose and eyes. "It looks like, a boy ... he looks just like me, only the eyes. His eyes are, green? Yes they're green. There's something on his forehead, I can't make it out." He looked at Hicks she urged him to go on.  
  
"There's also a red head, it's a boy ... he's really tall. A girl too, brown hair, she's really pretty. They're all in a room, doors are surrounding them. That's all I see." He looked up to see all us staring at him. Even I, to my dismay, was slightly impressed. The Professor smiled.  
  
"Mr. Potter, do you have any seer blood in your family?" James shrugged. " I don't believe so." He said and passed the ball to Sirius, who's mouth was open. The Professor looked at Sirius and laughed.  
  
"Mr. Black, what's wrong?" she asked and he shook his head. "Nothing." Though, Hicks looked rather unsatisfied. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I take that back, Professor I think James is telling the truth." He looked at James and James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why's that Mr. Black?" She asked him. He put his head slightly down and whispered, only a few heard him. James gasped and sat down. I still couldn't believe it.  
  
"_I've_ seen it too." He had said.  
  
There's no need for me to mention that the walk to lunch was rather, awkward. None of us spoke. My eyes were on Sirius and James the whole time, which refused to look at us. Just then James accidentally ran into a pretty blonde. She dropped her books.  
  
"Oh gods, I'm sorry." James bent down and started to gather her books. She smiled.  
  
"_You're_ James Potter." She sighed dramatically and he nodded. "yes, I know." "I'm Katie. Katie Wood." She told him holding her hand out. He shook it and smiled. "I thought maybe, I don't know, you could take me to Hogsmeade sometime?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows and nodded curtly. She giggled and ran off. I was with Mandi behind the boys. I was, quite frankly shocked.  
  
"Good," I whispered to Mandi, "Maybe they'll hit it off." She shook her head and kept walking. I heard James and Sirius talking in front of me.  
  
"What happened to 'I'm a Lily only guy'?' Sirius asked nudging him. He shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I take it back?" He said smiling. I tried to turn my gasp into a cough.  
  
"No way, you love Lily." Peter said looking as James with hopeful eyes.  
  
"I don't know Wormtail, she made it clear she's not going to do a thing to let me prove myself, and that Katie had something about her." James said shrugging. I stopped dead in my tacks, causing Marla to run into me. She looked at me and laughed.  
  
"What's wrong Lily? You look like you've just heard or seen something awful." She put a hand on my shoulder. "What is it?" She asked again. I shook my head. Mandi walked up with a sad smile.  
  
"She just heard James, taking it all back ..."  
  
**A/n: ok- so this didn't turn out EXACTLY how I planned it, but none the less, I hope you liked it! PLEASE remember to review! Because I'm not gunna post until I have some more reviews! I love you guys tho!!!!**  
  
**DeepThought3900:** Aw, thanks so much! You're awesome!  
  
**Sissiro:** No no, no slapping will be had lol. But your story is really great! I'm looking forward to the next chapter! Galadriel Hermione Potter : Aw! Thanks so much!  
  
**MrsProffesorLupin:** Yea I attempted to be creative with the prank! But its hard! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And please keep reading!  
  
**Mattox:** Interesting huh? Well thanks! Lol. A writing forum? Hm, maybe I'll check it out.  
  
**Jess04182:** JESSIE! Lol. Thanks for reviewing again babe! And your story is great! EVERYONE GO READ JESSIE'S STORY 'More than an Illusion'!!!!!!! I love you jess!  
  
**Vickiicky:** Cute name, lol and thanks for adding me!  
  
**Californiagurl:** you rock my socks!!! Thanks so much!  
  
**--tink--**


	5. Back Into the Groove of Things

**Like Magic**  
  
**A/n: You guys are the greatest! I swear I keep writing chapters because everytime I read a review, which you guys are just awesome about giving me, I want to right more! But there's individual notes at the end of this chapter, so read and enjoy! And- just so you guys know, this chapter is my um, least favorite. It might be boring, but PAY ATTENTION! There is a crap load of important stuff in here, thanks again mates!  
  
-Chapter Five: Back Into the Groove of Things –  
**  
  
I admit, I was in half shock at Mandi. I almost got angry, but figured she didn't know what she was talking about, poor Mandi.  
  
"Taking all of what back?" Marla asked me concerned. I grinned.  
  
"It's nothing, Potter's getting over me, '_finally_'." I said walking ahead. I mean really, what did I care if Potter dated Katie, that was better for me, right? I walked into the Great Hall and took a seat beside Sirius, catching his and Remus' converstaion.  
  
"She is so your type Padfoot." Remus said nodding towards a very pretty blonde at the Hufflepuff table. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Why does everyone think they know my '_type'_?" He asked, slightly agitated. Mandi sat across from him.  
  
"Because we do mate, skinny bimbo blondes." She said shoveling food on her plate. Sirius groaned.  
  
"I happen to like all types of girls! I'm not like dear old Prongs!" Sirius motioned towards James, who was talking to a well, a pretty red head. I snorted into my pumpkin juice. The girl glared at me.  
  
"James! Mate! Introduce us." Remus said grinning. Peter laughed as he noticed the girl's hair color, as did Mandi and Marla.  
  
"This, my friends, is ... um," he looked embarrased. "Layla." The girl said grinning. "I'm a sixth year." She said shaking everyone's hand. But mine. She looked me up and down and continued talking to James.  
  
"What the _hell _did I do?" I asked Sirius under my breath. He laughed.  
  
"It's more the fact that you're here Lilykins, she knows James fancies you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shook my head.  
  
"_Obiviously_, he fancies her." I told him nodding my head in that direction. Just then James and Layla stood, she was in a fit of giggles.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to catch you guys later, me and miss Layla are going to take a walk." He winked at the guys and left, food fell out of Peter's mouth.  
  
"Bloody hell." He swore. Remus laughed. "What's up mate?"  
  
"What is James doing? He just spent the whole night begging Lily to give him a chance, then he goes off with some, air head and it's like he's ..." Peter stopped realizing half the Gryffindor table was listening to him. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Back into the groove of things?" He offered to Peter. Peter nodded. And Sirius turned to face me.  
  
"Sorry Lily, it's just, James '_kills'_ himself over you. And I almost mean that literally. He really needs to stop pursuing you." He put his hand on my shoulder and I hugged him.  
  
"This is the best day of my life! Potter has a new girlfriend! Wahoo!" I yelled and realized I was standing and half the hall was looking at me. I blushed and sat down. Mandi looked at me.  
  
"I take it you're minorly excited then?" She laughed. I just nodded and finished eating, but I couldn't help but feel a pinch in my stomach, and I was sure it wasn't happiness.  
  
"Wait," I started staring at Sirius, "what about Katie Wood?" He just laughed. "She didn't go _anywhere_ babe." He told me as I flushed with anger.  
  
I decided to got to the Gryffindor common room with the crew, I didn't really feel like being alone. I sat down by the fire, with book in hand. Remus and Peter went into a deep game of Wizards' Chess and Sirius and Mandi sat down over a game of Exploding Snap. Marla looked like she was working on something for charms.  
  
"Hey Padfoot!" I looked up to see Peter telling Sirius about a girl who walked in. She definitely wasn't his type. I knew this girl, she was a year younger than us, and well ... just wasn't stupid enough for Sirius. I liked her quite a lot. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"You're off your rocker." He said grinning. "But," Remus cut in. "you just got through telling us about we didn't know your type Padfoot, maybe you should give her a try." He held back a laugh.  
  
"You want me to ask her out? Fine." We all watched with awe as Sirius made his way across the room to where the girl was sitting.  
  
"Hey Jessie." He said flashing her his famous smile. She looked up and smiled back.  
  
"Hey mate." She said laying her book down. I observed Jessie. She was quite pretty. She had long blonde hair, with red highlites. Under her Hogwarts' robes you could see black pants and hot pink shirt. I guess the word for her would be, 'soft punk'. She_ 'really'_ wasn't Sirius' type.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" He asked her lifting up the book. He grinned. "The Hobbit, muggle book." She told him blushing.  
  
"So, Jess, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me next trip?" He raised as very attractive eyebrow. She laughed.  
  
"You're kidding! Sirius I am so not your type." She was smiling, and I heard Remus and Peter hold back laughter. Jessie's smile fell.  
  
"You're not kidding." She said simply. Sirius sat back. "Well I wasn't, but if you're going to say no I could save myself the embarrasment ..." He stood up to leave but Jessie grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, wait. Of course I'll go Sirius." She smiled at him and he beamed, almost skipping back over to our corner of the common room.  
  
"Some one is in a jolly good mood." Marla laughed and Sirius sat back down smiling.  
  
"I thought she would turn me down!" he told us with sigh and Mandi shook her head.  
  
"Oh! That would have been horrible! The end of the world as we know it!" She said sarcastically and with a somewhat forced laughed. I looked at her, yes I would be talking to her later. Sirius and her were play fighting when I saw it.  
  
Mandi had 3 bruises on her arm, they looked pretty bad too. Then I remembered seeing the bruises on her back, the day before.  
  
"Mandi?" she stopped and looked at me, grinning, "Yes m'dear?" She replied. I laughed. "Come with me to the bathroom." I told her standing. Peter laughed. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Does wittle Lily need help on the potty?" he asked in a baby voice. I flipped him off.  
  
"Yay! I'm Lily's potty buddy!" And with that Mandi grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.  
  
"What's up babe?" She asked me as we lock the bathroom door. I stared at her.  
  
"YoulikeSirius?" I asked rather fast. She stared at me still grinning. "What? I don't speak Lily language." She laughed. I gave a small smile. "Do you like Sirius?" I asked slowly watching her eyes with interest. She stared at me for a few seconds before erupting into laughter. She put her hand on her side.  
  
"Me!? Like Sirius!?" She was crying from laughing so hard. I just shrugged. "No, sorry darling, I sure as 'hell' do not." She told me wiping her eyes. I just nodded and she turned to leave. "Wait!" I stopped her.  
  
"yes?" she asked still wiping her eyes and breathing hard.  
  
"Who keeps hurting you?" I asked slowly, her smile vanished. "No one ..." She said slowly, too slowly.  
  
"Bull shit." I told her, my eyes not leaving hers. She sighed. "Ok, ok." She looked at me and sat down.  
  
"You know who Greg Davis is right?" She asked and I nodded slowly. "Well we started dating, no, we started randomly snogging over the summer, and well he gets a bit wild sometimes." She told me, smiling a little. I know my mouth fell open.  
  
"Wild? No Mandi- he _'hurts'_ you." I told her grabbing her arm and showing her the bruises. She shook her head.  
  
"He doesn't mean too, he just is a little forceful sometimes." Mandi told me. "And please lets leave it at that." And she walked out. I just felt she was lieing, maybe it was the fact she was attempting not to cry. I followed her and was surprised when Marla was piled with Remus and Sirius sitting on a chair and James was in Peter's face.  
  
"Stay out of it Wormtail!" He yelled. Peter was shaking, I don't if from anger or fear.  
  
"You're so bloody confusing James! Don't you think she has feelings too?" He yelled back. It was quite a scene. The whole common room had their eyes on the two, I saw Layla leaning against the wall, her face scowling.  
  
"Well she doesn't care about MY feelings! So I'm MOVING ON Peter, so stay out of it!" James yelled again. I walked off the last step and it sounded as if my step echoed. All eyes turned to me. Peter and James flushed and James walked out. The girls were all glaring at me. I sat by Marla.  
  
"What'd I do?" I whispered to her. She gave me a small smile.  
  
"Nothing, hun . Just Marauders being stupid." She patted my back and I stood slowly. "I think, I'm going to go to bed." I kissed all my friends on the cheek and walked out. I arrived in the front of the fairy.  
  
"Light bulb," I said impaitiently, the fairy looked scared. "Sorry miss, just a warning, Mr. Potter seems a tad bit upset, I'd watch out if I was you." She said innocently. I rolled my eyes. "Light bulb" I said forcefully.  
  
James was lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling. I acted as if he wasn't there and made my way to my room.  
  
"Evans," He said and I flinched inwardly. No more Lily? Wait- I don't care. Stupid bloody Potter. "_What?"_ I snapped turning around.  
  
"What I said last night, you can forget it if you want. I know you hate me." He said sitting up and looking me in the eyes. My head swirled.  
  
"Fine." I said and reached for the handle to my door. "if you want." He repeated and I stopped. I looked at him.  
  
"Obviously, Potter," I almost spat out his name. "you don't seem to care, so if you don't why should I?" I asked him walking towards him. He shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." He told me lying back down. I let out an agitated cry and opened my door and slammed it. I pretended like I didn't hear him say 'Lily' quietly, for the seventh time.  
  
The next few days passed quite uneventfully. Me and James didn't speak, James and Peter made up. Sirius and Jessie seemed to be spending a lot of time together, as did James and Layla. And I still couldn't help but notice the new bruises turning up on Mandi.  
  
"_Life_, is fucked." I gasped as Remus sat down at the table. I immediately felt a pang of sorrow for him. He looked like hell. He was scratched and looked extremly tired, and I remember the full moon had been the night before.  
  
"It'll be all right." Mandi said patting his hand.  
  
"This from a girl who has no problems ..." He spat. Mandi looked taken back and I scowled at Remus. "I'm sorry Mandi, I didn't mean it. I'm just so-" Mandi held upa hand to stop him and she smiled.  
  
"You're fine mate." She said. Marla skipped in rather excited. I grimaced, everyone was so perky, minus Remus of course.  
  
"What are you so giddy about? They make a new broom model or something?" Mandi asked grinning. "I resent that." Marla said laughing. "No no, its so much better!" She said almost wetting herself from excitement.  
  
"What's better than a new broom model!?" I asked in mock excitement. She stuck her tongue out at me. "First quidditch game of the season! Next weekened!! Ohhh I'm so excited!!" She said.  
  
"Don't piss yourself." Sirius said sitting down. I laughed. "It's just Hufflepuff and Slytherin." He said shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
"But still, it's quidditch!!" Marla said in a singsong voice.  
  
"You're so much like James it's scary." Sirius said grinning and shaking his head.  
  
"Now I resent that." James said sitting down grinning at Marla who flipped him off.  
  
Classes seemed to have passed rather quickly that week. And not much can be said about transfiguration, or charms. Even though I hated to admit it, divination had been the most intriguing. Everytime time Professor Hicks would ask James or Sirius a question, every one's head would turn to them, awaiting their answer.  
  
They were basking in the attention they got. But I still didn't understand how they were so good at it. I remembered a coversation between James and Remus I had heard.  
  
"It's not like I'm a seer, I just ... '_see'_ stuff." James had told his friend. Remus laughed.  
  
"No, that doesn't sound like seer powers at all." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know mate." Peter said entering the talk. James shrugged and walked off, catching up with Sirius and their fan-clubs.  
  
Yes, everyone was definitely back in the groove of things.  
  
**A/n: AH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I thought it was quite funny, how half you were like "Oh poor Lily!" and the other half is like "Man, Lily's a bitch." And indeed, she is a bitch ... but for a reason! Lol. She won't ALWAYS be one, I promise!**  
  
**Julia: Thanks hun!  
**  
**Galadriel Hermione Potter: Thanks so much!!**  
  
**Melissa Black 13: Awesome name! And I'm glad you think I'm funny, because usually I'm rather dull... lol. And yea Katie is evil, naw lol, I think all girls who like James are evil! He's mine! Lol. I'm so glad you like it!**  
  
**Vickiicky: You are like, one of my favorite reviewers! Lol. You're quite funny, so keep making me laugh and I'll post more! Lol. Thanks!**  
  
**Amybee: Thank you!!!**  
  
**Silverwolf Guide: Well, you are the only person to offer me help so thanks! Lol. And yea, I know the clothes are way off, but me? Writing 70's clothes? That's impossible lol. Thank you though.**  
  
**Angul-Gurl: Thank you!!!**  
  
**HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13: I'm glad you enjoyed me using the name Katie lol. No offense though, because I'm sure you're a whole lot nicer than she is going to be. –wink wink- Thanks so much!  
**  
**Daria: Thank you so much!!  
**  
**Graceful Lily: Thank you so much- you're awesome**.  
  
**Pirate of the pearl: Yes, Katie is realted to Olivia, his dad's sister. Lol. And I LOVE your pen name, it rocks. And James being a 'seer' is VERY important!!! THANKS!  
  
Suzaku's Rose: Wow, you're very energetic, I LOVE IT! lol. Thanks so much!**  
  
**I taste like candy eat me!: Lol, thank you, and lily is like that for a reason!!  
**  
**RVG: Um, thanks?  
**  
**Bellalestrange2003: Thank you! Lol.  
**  
**Booklover990: Thank you!**  
  
**Potter Land's Prime Minister: Cute pen name, lol. Thank you!  
**  
**Nikki: Thanks so much!**  
  
**Ryua Malfoy: Thank you!!!**  
  
**Geena-Waters: Thank you so much!**  
  
**Maggie: No worries! Lol**.  
  
**Tekvah Ariel: No worries- its coming! Lol**  
  
**Allie: You're a sweetheart! Thank you!**  
  
**Californiagurl: YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! Lol. THANKS**!  
  
**Lady Riddle: Aw! Thank you! You're the best!**  
  
**And last but not least- JESSIE! I love you! Lol. UPDATE SOON! Lol.  
  
Thanks guys, you kick bum! I'll try and get another chapter up by Friday, because I leave Friday night and won't be back until Tuesday- I LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
  
--tink--**


	6. Potions Brewing and Prophecies Found

**Like Magic**  
  
**A/n: Again! You guys are so freakin awesome! I hate to say it, but this is my last chapter until Tuesday! Sorry! But when I come back from my vacation- I'll be back for good. I really wanted to get this chapter out, lucky number six! I hope guys enjoy it, I'll be back before you know it! Thank you for all the kick ass reviews!!**  
  
**-Chapter Six: Potions Brewing and Prophecies Found-  
**  
  
I'm not going to lie and say James' behavior didn't affect me. It was the quite opposite actually, it drove me up the wall! Every day at dinner giggling girls surrounded our group of friends. I have to hand it to Sirius thought, he proved us wrong.  
  
Sirius, unlike James, seemed to have ganged quite a bit of class. Ever since that night in the common room whenever he asked Jessie to Hogsmeade, he stuck by her. It really looked as if they might have had a relationship. James was a completely different story.  
  
On the night of September 21st, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was having a late practice. Due to the winning of the Slytherin team in the first match, James, who was unfortunately captain, insisted on practicing ten times harder.  
  
I was on my way to the Head's room when I stopped around a corner. I heard a shriek of laughter and paused to see what I could hear.  
  
"Honestly! You _actually_ thought that he liked you? How sweet is that," the voice was full of spite. A heard a muffled sob.  
  
"Shut your mouth you filthy slut." This voice was quiet and trembling, but still I recognized it.  
  
"Oh, temper temper. I knew Miss Evans had one, but I assume now that _all _red-headed tramps do." The first voice replied, full of venom. I clinched my fists.  
  
"Lily Evans is far from a tramp, _dear_, you seemed to have filled that position quite well." I heard a painful slap, and cry of outrage. The portrait closed and I slipped into a corner as a group of girls passed. I gasped as I saw who was leading the pack.  
  
That filthy, little, _Katie Wood_.  
  
I hurried into the common room, the Gryffindor common room that is. I saw red hair in the corner and sighed. It was Layla. I walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Here to tease me some more then?" She turned around and gasped. "Oh Lily, I'm sorry I thought you were-"Her eyes got dark and I saw her tense up. I shot her a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I take it you and _dear_ ole' Mr. Potter called it quits?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She laughed harshly.  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Potter quit it himself whenever I caught him snogging that little _slut_ on the quidditch pitch." Layla was shaking. I stepped back.  
  
"He cheated on you?" I asked perplexed that James would do that. He was a player, no doubt, but I had never heard of him to cheat on any girl.  
  
"Wanna know what the crazy thing is?" She asked with an evil smile. I nodded slowly.  
  
"He was looking into her _eyes_ the whole damn time."  
  
That night I lay in bed thinking of everything Layla had told me. Who kissed with their eyes open? Maybe a first timer, but no. James had shown the world he knew what he was doing. I figured I could ask the guys, they seemed to know James' screwy head better than anyone else.  
  
I was in the bathroom the next morning when it happened. James ran in and right there, at the toilet by my right leg, he threw up. It was almost like he had a hang over.  
  
"Dammit Potter" I cursed at him, and he looked up. His eyes were blood- shot.  
  
"Sorry Lily," in light of everything that was happening I couldn't help it, I still counted. Eight, it was the _eighth _time he had said my name in 21 days.  
  
"This is what you get for drinking you great Prat!" I told him grabbing my wand and muttering spells to clean everything up.  
  
"I didn't drink last night..." He told me and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Sure you didn't Potter." I stepped over him and was about to walk out when he called my name. Bloody Potter, that was number nine.  
  
"Lily, I think I'm really sick, like I ate something bad. Could you help me down to Poppy? Or maybe go ask Sirius to come get me?" He looked so pathetic, lying on the floor glasses askew and breathing deeply. I just nodded and walked out.  
  
"Sirius!" I was running to the Great Hall, why I was worrying about stupid Potter then, I had no clue. Mandi looked worried.  
  
"What is it? Are you hurt?" She was grabbing me by the arms as I shook my head.  
  
"Potter- he's sick. I need you to take him to the Hospital Wing." I was directing this to Remus and Sirius and they nodded and ran off. I sat down, gasping for air.  
  
"What happened Lily?" Marla asked me sitting beside me. I shrugged.  
  
"He woke up and hurled, that's all I know. He said he hasn't had anything to drink." I added the last part, knowing Mandi and Marla thought like I did.  
  
Classes past slowly that day. James didn't come to any of them, Sirius had told me Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him in bed all day until she figured out what was wrong. By divination time I was annoyed, with James there to keep everyone's attention it was going to be extremely boring. And heck was I wrong.  
  
"Class," Professor Hicks addressed the room. I coughed all the incense and such was driving my sinuses insane.  
  
"It has come to my attention that many of you have begun to _see_ things." Many students glanced at one another. I for one was lost because the only thing I had seen so far were girls in tears that James was ill.  
  
"Now you may wonder why, you suddenly have gained this power. But I must tell you it isn't what you think." I watched as Sirius's head popped up. He was immediately drawn into the lecture.  
  
"The Dark Lord has many powers, and he seeks many more." She looked around. "The power of foresight is not common at all, and many of you are confused as to why you have blossomed this power, rather over night." She nodded at a few of the kids and kept talking. I looked at Mandi and she shrugged, I was relived to know I wasn't the only one who seemed to be lacking the powers Hicks was talking about.  
  
"I must ask you all to come see me, one by one. I want you to tell me what you have _seen_ lately, be it in dreams or what not. If you feel you haven't claimed these powers, tell me that also." She went to a table in far corner of the class.  
  
"Sirius Black!" She called and with that, class had begun.  
  
James stayed in the hospital for two days. Each day I wasn't very surprised to see Katie Wood at his side, helping him sip pumpkin juice. I was going mad over it. I hadn't even had the chance to chew James out over cheating on Layla. I'm afraid I didn't even get that chance, because the day James left the hospital wing, was the day we went to Hogsmeade.  
  
I was rather excited to spend the day with Marla, Remus, Sirius, and Jessie. Mandi made it totally clear she wanted to spend the day with _bloody_ Greg Davis, I was pissed, but she had made her final decision. To my delight, I wouldn't have to see James and Katie until lunch, when we met them at Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Oh I want these!" Marla was carrying a stack of quidditch magazines through the store. I laughed.  
  
"A tad bit obsessive aren't we?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out at me. Remus suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Look at this!" He pulled me through different aisles until we stopped in front of a bookshelf. "_Wow_ Remus, it's um... books." I said trying to hold back a laugh. He rolled his eyes. He pulled out a red leathered book and turned it to the middle. And he began to read.  
  
'_Prophecies concerning the 20th century started to develop whenever the first school was built. This school of course was Hogwarts. There were many predictions of dark, dangerous wizards gaining a tremendous amount of strength and then being defeated.  
We, the writers of this book feel there is nothing different with this 'Lord Voldemort' character. For Meredith Trelawney, grandmother of the famous Cassandra Trelawney has already made a prediction on him. Or who we believe to be him. We're not too sure what it means, but we have faith it means defeat._ _The prophecy goes as follows:_  
  
**_'For the son of the pure and the brave will cause him to fall one night. With only the love of heroes to be- can stop the deadly fight. With powers like none before them, the pure and wild will overcome, for the child that's born between them ... the Dark one he will over come.'  
_**  
I looked at Remus and raised an eyebrow. "That was, kind of freaky." I said being totally honest.  
  
"I think it's fascinating!" He told me closing the book and staring at the cover.  
  
"Pure and the wild? Those are quite opposites." I laughed and Remus just nodded and smiled. "You have no idea flower, no idea at _all_."  
  
The meeting at Three Broomsticks caused quite a riot. I guess I should explain what took place. The six of us, Marla, Remus, Sirius, Jessie, Peter, and myself, were seated at a table in the back. I heard the bell on the door jingle and rolled my eyes as James and Katie entered. The weird thing is, James looked completely unhappy.  
  
"What's got you down Prongs?" Remus asked as he sat down. James shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, we've been having a lovely time, right Jimmy?" Katie cooed and put her hand on James' chin. I watched with interest as she turned his head where his eyes were staring into hers. It was like magic (excuse the pun) actually.  
  
James started to smile, and to my disgust, sweat. I saw as he moved uncomfortably in his seat and put a hand on Katie's leg. Honestly, I could see his hands. She giggled and I stood up.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." I said walking out. I heard James' voice before I shut the door though.  
  
"Where'd Evans go?"  
  
Marla caught up with me within seconds. I kept my eyes on the ground until we reached the edge of the woods and I sat down.  
  
"That was sort of scary wasn't it?" She asked me picking grass and throwing it. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Sirius and the whole drinking butterbeer through his nose? I know, made my head hurt." I laughed, Marla smiled but shook her head.  
  
"No, the thing with James and Katie." She looked at me and I just stared.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her, more confused than I knew she wanted me to be.  
  
"You don't think it's odd how he was totally uninterested in her, then he looks in her _eyes_ and she coos and he gets turned on like a lamp?" She looked angry and it all clicked in my mind.  
  
'_Wanna know what the strange thing is?.... He was looking into her eyes the whole time.... I dunno mate, there was something about her eyes..._'  
  
"Bloody hell!" I yelled and Marla jumped. "What?" She looked at me like I had grown an extra head.  
  
"It's so bloody _obvious_, how could I have missed it!? It's her freakin' eyes Marla!" and with that I ran to a carriage and went back to school.  
  
For the next few hours I was in the library, searching for anything I could on love potions or illegal charms and enchantments Katie could have used on James. I knew he wouldn't dump Layla for any reason. And deep down I hoped he wouldn't want to forget me that fast either. Then I found it.  
  
'_Brewing time can take up to five days, one must tell what they want the opposite person to feel for them. Eye contact is necessary to keep charm in tact. Potion must be drunk with some form of liquid. The person under the spell is possible to get ill if potion is taken too much_.'  
  
I ran to the Gryffindor common room, I had to tell the others. It was for James' own safety, or that's what I kept telling myself at least.  
  
"Mandi!" I screamed it as I ran inside. Mandy younger students looked at me bewildered and Mandi came running down the stairs.  
  
"What!? What's wrong, are you ill?" She was clenching her side tight.  
  
"It's Katie! She's given James a love potion!" I told her hurriedly and she just looked apprehensive. "What? We have to hurry and tell the others!"  
  
"Lily ..." She started slowly. I couldn't understand why she wasn't worried. "Lily, no offense hun, but don't you think you're going out of your way just a tad to ruin this for James?" My mouth dropped open.  
  
"What in the blazes are you on about!?" I yelled and she flinched slightly.  
  
"Look, I'm not crazy about Katie either, and it's obvious you've gained some new feelings for James-"I stopped her.  
  
"I do not have any bloody feelings for... for '_Potter_'!" I spat his name out and Mandi gave me a small, pathetic smile.  
  
"You have too Lily. You're even a bigger bitch to him now then-"  
  
"WHAT!?" I screamed. It was unbelievable, my own friend. My 'best' friend was accusing me of being a bitch, liking my enemy, AND lying about something important. I just glared at her and walked out.  
  
"Bloody lunatic doesn't even believe me." I said in a low whisper, I saw a light coming out from underneath a classroom, I knew to be out of use. It was also after hours.  
  
"Stupid hormone driven kids." I said tip towing to the door. I pulled it open slowly and let out a silent gasp. Katie was standing over a cauldron smiling and whispering to herself...  
  
_"A pinch of desire .... A full drop of lust..."_  
  
**A/n: yay! That's it for today kids! I'm REALLY sorry I won't be able to update for a few days, but I'm taking a long needed vacation with a friend. For those of you who don't know, I live in Louisiana, and for the full month of June we've had straight rain, which is quite out of character for us in the summer. I'm finally getting away from it though!  
You guys are the coolest and I love you so much! I can't wait to update to hear more from you guys!!! And just a small note to Melissa Black13- _Mexico? Wow, I just got back actually, I was down there with my church youth group at the beginning of June. A word of advice- don't drink the water! And don't eat the vegetables, since they're washed in the water! Lol. Have fun though!_ **

**You guys rock my socks!!! I'll be back Tuesday!**  
  
-**tink**-


	7. The Pain of Regret

**Like Magic**  
  
**A/n: WAHOO! Yep, I'm back. Thanks to everyone who wished me fun on my vacation, it was freakin' awesome. And to everyone who reviewed and awaited patiently, thanks guys! I hope this chapter is good- I have an idea of where I want this to go, let's just hope I get it there! Lol. Read on now!**  
  
**This chapter is dedicated to Amybee who said my story is the only thing that kept her going during the work day. That's like the biggest compliment I've ever gotten. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
  
-**Chapter Seven: The Pain of Regret –**  
  
I'm not sure who I passed, or ran into, or who swore at me as I ran back to my room in the Heads' tower. I felt hot tears streaming down my face, and a fury I only got once in a great while, usually due in great part to James Potter. I couldn't understand why Mandi hadn't believed me ... or why I was so worried about James' feelings.  
  
I put my head into my pillow and screamed. I was so furious with everything. _Katie Wood_, I could have her expelled if I wanted. I knew all I had to do was go to Professor Dumbledore, but I wanted to tell James too. Just at these thoughts crossed my head I heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Lily?" I recognized the voice to belong to James, and cursed myself for inwardly counting, number _ten_.  
  
"What?" I attempted to say, but it came out strained and hoarse. James opened the door slowly and came to my bedside. He was grabbing his right arm.  
  
"You nearly tore my arm off getting in here, what's the matter?" I saw his eyes observe my tear stricken face. I let out a harsh laugh.  
  
"Why do you even care _Potter_?" I spat his name out, not purposely. I regretted it when I saw his eyes grow a shade darker.  
  
"When have I not cared?" He asked me, slowly sitting down on the side of my bed. If would have had any strength at all, I would have shoved his arse right over the edge. But for some reason I wanted him to be sitting there, and I regretted that too.  
  
"Friend problems, nothing life threatening." I wasn't exactly _lying_, Mandi had caused a few of these tears by not believing me, but James seemed to notice I wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
"Bull, now really ... why so many tears?" I almost grinned as his head went to one side and his brows knit together in confusion. His shaggy hair had fallen to one side of his head and he looked like a lost puppy.  
  
"No worries Potter, I'll be all right." I attempted sitting up, but I got dizzy and fell back down on my back. Damn headache and those stupid, worthless tears.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened, and that's just going to make Katie mad because I have to meet her in about half an hour." He told me running a hand through his hair. I sighed, I hated when he did that.  
  
"Now I don't want to make _poor_ Katie wait," the whole sentence came out fast and the words tore into my soul, I wanted him to know he didn't '_really_' like her, it was that blasted potion.  
  
"She can wait when it comes to you." He told me, his eyes never left mine. I felt my stomach flip, regretting it and inwardly cursing James' eyes.  
  
"James-"I gasped and his eyes got wide. It was the first time in seven years, I had called him by his first name. He mouth turned into the crooked smile he was known for.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked, his eyes dancing happily. I frowned.  
  
"Damn, yes it was." I covered my face for a minute. I opened my fingers to see him grinning at me. "Stop grinning you great baboon, it was an accident!" I tried to hide my smile.  
  
"An accident! Oh dear Merlin! Someone go get a nurse! Lily Evans has made an... oh I can't bear to say it, an **ACCIDENT**!" James said sarcastically. And before I could catch myself, I was laughing out loud. He looked at me.  
  
"I do believe Miss Evans, that is the first time I have ever made you laugh. And I have to admit, I like it." He told me this as his hand moved some of my hair out of my face. I don't know if I glared or not, but he snatched his hand back quickly. He stood to leave.  
  
"Don't leave." I said, almost too quickly. He threw me a confused look and sighed. "Katie is waiting on me." He said not meeting my eyes.  
  
"_James_," I didn't look at him when I felt his eyes on me suddenly. "Please, can she wait a bit longer? I don't want to be alone, even if it is with you." I tried to make that sound playful, but I also knew he would think something serious had happened.  
  
"And why don't you want to be alone?" He sat back down.  
  
"Because I have to tell someone something, and it's killing me just thinking about it. I don't want to cry, and I'm not crying now, because you're here." I looked at him and something flashed in his eyes. Pain? Fear? Happiness? _Regret_?  
  
"I'll stay, but only until you fall asleep, Katie's going to grill my ass for this tomorrow." He said conjuring up a chair and sitting in it instead of on my bed.  
  
"You'll survive." I said laying my head down and closing my eyes. "Thank you James."  
  
I only pretended like I didn't hear him say "_Three_" rather softly.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I felt something to my left and turned to see James' head lying at my left arm, his glasses on the edge of his nose. He had stayed the whole night. I felt my mouth turn into a smile and regretted it. I didn't need to start having '_feelings_' for James, I just wanted to stop him from having his hurt.  
  
"Pst." I pushed him lightly and he didn't budge. "Bloody hell," I whispered. I had forgotten all the stories from Sirius on how James was such a hard sleeper.  
  
"James!" I said in a normal tone and he didn't move. I just got up and went into the bathroom. The clock said it was only six in the morning, so I decided to let him sleep. I looked into the mirror and groaned.  
  
My eyes were puffy, and my cheeks were still red. I put a cooling charm on them momentarily to reduce it. I took my shower and rather stood there, going through different ways I could phrase, "_James you're under a spell_" to him. I got out and put on my nightgown again. I walked in to see James had gotten into my bed and was fast asleep again. I laughed slightly. I saw his mouth go into a smile.  
  
"Are you always so loud in the shower?" He asked not opening his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting in the chair where he had been all night.  
  
"Slamming doors, talking to yourself." He opened his eyes and yawned. I just shrugged.  
  
"Not my fault, I was only doing my normal routine." I told him, yawning also. He smiled again.  
  
"Does that usually include trying to wake me up?" he asked sitting up slightly. I shook up head.  
  
"No, but there's a first for everything." The words came out before I could stop myself. I knew he would turn that into something perverted most likely. But instead, he looked thoughtful and stood up.  
  
"Well Lily," I knew it was the eleventh time he had said it, and I was beginning to come a custom to hearing it. "I do believe I need to get ready, I hope you were able to sleep." He walked past me and I did the stupidest thing I could have done. Never in a million years would I have done that normally, and he wouldn't have expected it.  
  
I walked over to him, and I hugged him. My head came up to his chin, and he smelt of cinnamon and candy. I couldn't help but breathe him in. I felt his arms snake around my back awkwardly. He then pulled me close and held me there for a moment. He pulled back and looked at me with confused eyes.  
  
"I've been waiting on that for _seven_ years." And with that he walked out, leaving me confused and quite aware there was no way I couldn't tell him now.  
  
Breakfast was almost strange for James and me. I would glance at him to see him looking at me, then we'd both look in the opposite direction. I was sitting by Marla and Sirius. Mandi wasn't there, and I was rather pleased because I was still angry with her. Remus and Peter and James were across from us, and nobody was saying a word. Jessie came and sat by Sirius.  
  
"Somebody die?" She asked cautiously as a few of us laughed. Sirius grinned.  
  
"No, not at all. We just seem to be off at a slow start this morning." He told her kissing the top of her head. I grinned; they seemed to fit, aside from their differences. "Ever figure anything out?" Marla whispered into my ear. I nodded yes.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Mandi doesn't believe me, but I know you will." I told her out of the corner of my mouth. I looked at James again and he was staring at me. I gave him a small smile, and he returned it. Just then Katie Wood came stalking in. She sat by James.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart." She told him kissing his cheek. He didn't look at her. I let out a sigh of relief. His eyes were still on me.  
  
"You didn't come see me last night, something happen?" She cooed again. I almost smiled; his eyes didn't leave my face. Katie glanced at me, and then looked him up and down.  
  
"_James!"_ She said with force and grabbed his chin to face her. 'Where _were_ you?" She asked looking at his eyes. I almost gasped as I watched what happened.  
  
James dropped his fork and his whole body turned to face her. He put his hand under the side of his head and he sighed almost dreamily. "What did you say angel?" he cooed back to her. I gagged.  
  
"Ok Marla, let's take a walk." And with that I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall. We started walking to the Divination tower, because it was the first class of the day. I told Marla all about what I had read, and what I had seen the night before. Her mouth was wide open.  
  
"And Mandi didn't believe you?" She asked, for the sixth time.  
  
"No." I sighed.  
  
"She's been acting so distant," Marla started and looked thoughtful and hurt. 'I don't know what to do with her." I just grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"We'll figure it out hun, but first ... we need to figure out what we're going to do about little Katie Wood." And with that we entered the classroom.  
  
Marla and I sat at a table together, awaiting Mandi ... who never showed up. The Marauders entered noisily as usual, laughing and talking. James and Sirius sat at their usual table and James' eyes met mine. His eyes were fixed over with something until I smiled; he shook his head and smiled back. I knew the potion was wearing off.  
  
"Where's Katie?" Marla called to James and he laughed. "She's a sixth year, remember?" And with that Marla blushed and turned around. Professor Hicks walked into the class smiling.  
  
"Today, we will be pairing up and practicing a _new_ form of divination." She said taking a seat at the front of the class.  
  
"This form is yet to be named, but I feel with what's taken place in our world, we need to practice it. What you do is, you pair up and look that person straight in the eyes. You ask them a simple question, and watch their reactions. You attempt to see if the person is lying or not. Not everyone will be able to accomplish this though.  
  
"Only those with keen '_eyesight_' will be able to master this. But everyone will participate. And," Her eyes floated to Sirius and James, "I will be pairing you." All across the room groans could be heard. But I sat, crossing my fingers not to get some pervert who would try to find out my sexual past, or lack there of.  
  
Never the less, I was paired with the all mighty, James Matthew Potter. James grinned at me as I sat across from him. He told me he'd go first and I nodded and looked at his eyes. His eyes were gorgeous, all different sorts of browns, swirling together; they could almost make you dizzy.  
  
"What's your favorite color?" He asked. I grinned.  
  
"Pink." I told him, he nodded telling me he knew it was the truth.  
  
"What's your biggest fear?" He asked. I shrugged.  
  
"Fear in itself." I told him. He looked thoughtful, but nodded still.  
  
"Do you love me?" He asked and laughed. I smiled and shook my head.  
  
"Nope, sorry, doesn't look that way." I told him as I laughed and he nodded.  
  
"Do you regret saying that?" He asked looking right into my eyes. I knew the answer honestly was yes, but I shook my head.  
  
"No, I don't regret it." James smiled at me and shook his head. He looked at me with thoughtful eyes.  
  
"_Liar_." He said softly, and I couldn't make myself meet his eyes.  
  
**A/n: OOOOk- I hope I didn't disappoint you guys!! But you guys are the coolest!!!! Thanks to:**  
  
**Geena-Waters: Thank you! You're the best!**  
  
**Karine Black: Lol, yea I guess she did deserve didn't she?**  
  
**Book Lover990: Thanks! Lol, I hope this was fast enough for you!**  
  
**Vickiicky: Lol, the weekend wasn't too bad was it? And thanks for all the wow's- you're awesome too**!  
  
**Lilypad-7879: Well thanks for all the compliments, yea I know my writing isn't the best- but I'll pass on your offer, I have one, just-it's hard to explain lol. But I have someone who reads all my chapters. But thank you so much for the offer- you're awesome!  
**  
**Galadriel Hermione Potter: thanks! My vacation was awesome, and thanks for waiting!  
  
Queen of Day Dreams: Dude, you're friggen awesome! Lol. Thanks!  
**  
**Amybee: you're reading this at work? Is it that good? Lol Well thanks!!! You're awesome, and I hope you liked how I dedicated this to you! Lol.**  
  
**Melissa Black: I hope you have fun! You're the best! Lol. Thanks!!**  
  
**Californiagurl: Thanks! I hope you have fun!**  
  
**Lady Riddle: yes, Katie does win that title doesn't she? Lol. Thank you so much!**  
  
**Pirate of the pearl: Indeed there is something going on lol.**  
  
**Angulgurl: Lol yeap! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ruth3: Thanks so much!! HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13: Thanks so much!!  
**  
**RVG: glad your still reading!  
**  
**Lavender321: yea, I was really surprised by how many reviews, but I'm so glad you like it!!! You're just the coolest!**  
  
**Julia: Thanks so much!!**  
  
**FreckledIrishMaiden: Thank you so much!!**  
  
**Lain-Irish: Yea, I was shocked by that many reviews too, but thank you so much!**  
  
**klb14345: Thank you!**  
  
**Allie: thank you!!**  
  
**Suzaku's Rose: Thanks again! You're awesome!**

**Jessie: Thanks so much! A cliffhanger- blah blah blah. Lol you did it too! lol. I love my jessie! lol u need to update soon too!**

  
**Thanks guys! –grins- I love you!**  
  
-**tink-**


	8. Confessions

**Like Magic**  
  
**A/n: ::ducks tomatoes:: I know a few of you were.... Upset at where I left the story- that's why the authors note is at the end! Lol. AND! Just so you know, the site hasn't LET me update... it blows! But this was finished on Wednesday morning, so don't hate me.... Hate my computer and ff.net, wait don't hate them either- I TRIED! Please still love me!!! Lol. Read on!**  
  
**This chapter is dedicated to Suzaku's Rose. She said she had a bad day and I made it better, so I'm glad I could help! You rock my socks!**  
  
**-Chapter Eight: Confessions-  
**  
  
I stared at James. His lips were almost in a small smile, but his eyes were staring at me, past my green colored irises and into my mind and soul.  
  
"_What_?" I whispered, I seemed to be losing my voice.  
  
"This is_ magic_ Lily, I can tell when you lie." He whispered back, leaning across the table.  
  
"I'm not lying." I told him, my eyes wavered, and I felt it. He almost laughed.  
  
"Lily, I can '_see_' it." I suddenly realized that was the thirteenth time he'd said my name. The look on his face was unreadable. I just took into heart what he had said.  
  
"You read minds." I asked him, rather than told him. He shrugged. "It comes and goes." I gaped at him.  
  
"Ask me something else." I almost demanded it. He gave me that crooked grin. I was going to lie purposely.  
  
"Do you like Katie?" He grinned at me. I forced a nod.  
  
"She's a doll." He laughed at me.  
  
"If you're going to lie, at least do it on a question where I don't know the answer." He told me. "And they made you Head Girl, honestly Lily." _Fourteen_, oh god dammed!  
  
"Wow." His face was impassive. "What?" I asked him beginning to play with my hair.  
  
"I do it to." I looked at him with a confused smile. "Excuse me?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked down.  
  
"I count it." He said, I watched at a piece of hair fell into his eyes. My heart skipped. "Count _what_ James?" I was still lost.  
  
"When you say my name, I count it. Even though it's only been three times. You just said fourteen, in your mind of course." He was looking at me, awaiting my reaction.  
  
"_Bloody hell_." I whispered. James was staring at me.  
  
"Lily, does this mean, that you, could possibly... _like_ me?" He blushed as the words came out of his mouth. I couldn't find anything to say.  
  
"James, we need to talk." I told him, I tore my eyes away as I thought about Katie.  
  
"Yea, I think we do." He told me.  
  
"Well it'll have to wait-"We looked up to see Professor Hicks looking at us, with scared eyes. "The Headmaster wants you- there's been an attack."  
  
James and I ran through the corridors, past students, portraits, and Peeves. We got to the statue of the gargoyle and James swore.  
  
"What's the password?" He asked me. I shrugged, panting for air.  
  
"No need, come this way." We turned around to see Professor Dumbledore. His eyes were not shining as usual; they looked dark and cold.  
  
"I'm afraid there's been a massive attack in Godric's Hollow." As Dumbledore said this, James' knees went weak and I grabbed his arm before he fell.  
  
"No worries Mr. Potter, your parents were out doing work for the Order. They're alive." James seemed to regain his composure.  
  
"The _order_? Professor I'm confused." I said this all too quickly; my head was swarming with ideas. Dumbledore gave me a small smile.  
  
"It's quite all right Miss Evans, I will explain everything." We turned and went in a direction that seemed to be leading to Professor Jinks' room, the astronomy professor.  
  
"Voldemort attacked this morning, many students here are going to be affected. Only a few actually survived, so I will need your help to deliver some of the news, and help the head of houses." I nodded, and I felt James nod beside me. With that we were told to stay put and Dumbledore left. I looked at James.  
  
"Lily- everything we just talked about- I... this is going to be hard." He seemed to be struggling for the right words to say.  
  
"It's all right, we're going to do fine." I gave his arm a quick squeeze. And he grabbed my hand.  
  
"Tell me about Katie. You hate her I want to know. I'm aware the timing is quite horrible, but I need to know." His voice was weak. I gave him a sad smile. Then with detail, I told him about the potion, spell, her eyes, everything I knew.  
  
"Oh my God." His voice cracked.  
  
"James I am so sorry, Marla is the only other person who knows, Mandi didn't believe me." I told him, feeling like I owed him a large apology.  
  
"I knew it was something, when I asked and you said you liked her. I knew you were lying, I saw part of it ... I just didn't understand." I felt a sudden pang for James. I felt so bad.  
  
"Look, if it helps you, I have a confession." I didn't know what I was doing. The words just came out of my mouth before I could stop them.  
  
"And what's that?" James voice was less harsh than it was a minute before, and his eyes were staring into mine.  
  
"_I do regret it_." That's all I needed to say. And I saw his mouth turn into a smile. My heart was pounding. I wasn't sure what I had exactly confessed to, but it helped him. I felt that's all that mattered.  
  
"I needed to hear that Lily." He told me and I knew what was coming. He was coming forward. I could hear my heart in my ears. My breathing got faster. He was leaning in ever so gently...  
  
"_Potter! Evans_! Quickly!" McGonnagal yelled. I spun around and her face was white.  
  
"He's in Hogsmeade, we need your help!" She yelled and with that, James and I were on our feet, running after her.  
  
It was probably the scariest thing I had ever seen. There were fires everywhere, screaming. The smoke was so thick I couldn't see anything. I felt a hand on my back. I turned quickly and sighed to see James behind me, his wand out.  
  
"Be on your toes Lily." He whispered. I reached behind my back and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Always." I told him back and we parted. I shot as many stunners as I could. The Death Eaters were swarming the village. I panicked a few times, but there was always an auror or teacher that was behind me. I thought I would be able to handle it emotionally, until it happened.  
  
"NO!" I turned to hear James yelling. A figure was gliding towards me. It was a dementor.  
  
"Bloody hell." I couldn't think of the spell, what the god damned spell?!  
  
"**_EXPECTO PATRONUM_**!" James bellowed. I saw as it looked like a horse was charging the dementor away. I felt hot tears.  
  
"Are you okay?" James ran up to me, wiping my tears. I nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. You saved my life." I breathed. He gave a small smile.  
  
"That confession got to me." Was all he said.  
  
"Aw, how adorably ... _sickening_." The voice was cold, it made me shiver. I turned slowly to see none other than Lord Voldemort in front of me.  
  
"Oh, do I scare the little mudblood?" He asked. He laughed harshly. I was shaking, not with fear but with anger.  
  
"I am **not** scared." I said, my voice was hard.  
  
"Lily don't," I heard James behind me.  
  
"Oh, another Potter. Do you _'care'_ about the mudblood? How sweet is that." I heard laughter and turned to see ... Death Eaters surrounded us. James stepped in front of me.  
  
"What are you going to do boy? Hit me with a curse?" Voldemort seemed to be enjoying this. I put a hand on James' shoulder. I didn't know what to do. There was no body to save us. I knew that I was about to die. I was going to die with James. And I'd be damned if I didn't go down fighting.  
  
"Leave him alone." I spat. James tried to stay in front of me.  
  
"Going to protect him are you? You silly girl. You cannot protect him from Lord Voldemort." He was grinning evilly.  
  
"_You are no lord_." I spat at him again. He held up his wand.  
  
"This is why I hate filthy blood, never any manners._ Crucio_" I doubled over. It felt as if a thousand knives were being stabbed into me. I could hear a voice screaming in pain, and I realized it was mine. Finally after only minutes, which felt like years, the curse was lifted.  
  
"Don't you dare," I looked up to see James helping me up. The Dark Lord laughed.  
  
"Stupid teenagers, never know who they're dealing with." He was talking to his followers like they were at a dinner party.  
  
"Shut the _hell _up!" James yelled. My legs were shaking; I was leaning on him for support.  
  
"Don't you curse at me boy, let's teach you a lesson. One _none_ will forget- Avadr-"He swore as a jet of blue light hit him. I turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing. He looked quite impressive. He almost had a blue glow around him.  
  
"Hello Tom," he said walking up to James and me. "James, take Lily back to school, as quickly as you can. Tell Professor Hicks what's happening, keep the students calm." He turned and James was pulling me off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Can you walk?" He asked me. I felt tears stinging my eyes.  
  
"It hurts like hell," I saw him give me a sad smile, and I heard a cold harsh laugh as Dumbledore breathed. "Coward."  
  
Then it all went black.  
  
I woke up to see I was surrounded by my friends. Mandi and Marla had red cheeks and were hugging each other tightly. Remus was pacing, Sirius was popping his knuckles, and James looked white, he was sleeping in a chair by my bed.  
  
"Hey losers." My voice barely worked. It scratched my throat as it came out. James jumped.  
  
"_LILY!"_ He gave me a big hug, the type Sirius gives me when he's attempting to squash me.  
  
"Prongs, pal. Let the woman breathe." I laughed as Sirius said this, a knowing look in his eyes. Mandi looked at me.  
  
"James told me- I mean, Lily... I'm so sorry." She was crying now. All the anger I had felt for her just left. I pulled her into a hug, telling her it didn't matter.  
  
"On a brighter note!" Marla said standing; "Katie Wood has been expelled!" She did a little dance around my bed. I started laughing.  
  
"How'd you pull that one off?" I asked, immediately interested. Remus stood, as if on cue.  
  
"With the help from a _Marauder_, of course." He winked at me. "With the help of our trusty map," At this Sirius and James did a mock-bow, "We found where our did Katie was brewing, and hiding the potion. I '_accidentally'_ led Dumbledore into the room." He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Bloody brilliant, I thought." James said nodding. I blushed, just remembering our conversation, and everything that had happened.  
  
"Who brought me here?" I asked, looking at Mandi. She grinned.  
  
"Well, faithful, trustful, James Potter-"She was cut off by James- "Brave, don't forget brave." He grinned. Mandi rolled her eyes. "And _brave_, he brought you back, carried you through rain and snow, hail and ice," Remus laughed.  
  
"Give it a rest Mandi, James carried you half way until a Professor magicked up a stretcher to bring you to the hospital." James hit him in the back of his head.  
  
"Thanks, Mandi I happened to like your version better." Everyone laughed, including me.  
  
"Thank you James." I said, my eyes not meeting his.  
  
"Well gang, I say we go and let the Head boy and girl have a meeting... aye?" Sirius said dragging the girls out. Remus took up the rear pushing them.  
  
"James-""Lily-"we both started at the same time and bother blushed.  
  
"I can't say thank you enough." I told him, meeting his eyes. He shrugged.  
  
"I mean it James, you saved my life." I felt hot tears coming again, and silently cursed them.  
  
"Well after our conversation before hand, I don't think I could have left you." I grimaced, I had made my '_confession_.'  
  
"And Lily," he started again, I looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"I have a confession too ..."  
  
**A/n: ::ducks flying broomsticks and heavy books:: DON'T KILL ME! But it's so fun leaving a cliffie.... Ok, maybe not for YOU guys... lol. But hey no worries, I'll probably have the next chapter up Friday, hopefully. Muchos gracias to all my reviewers! Here we go!  
**  
**Geena-Waters: _You're the best! Thanks!_  
**  
**Queen of Day Dreams:_ Yea, I like how that last scene turned out, thanks!  
_**  
**Mandyzcool: _Thank you!_  
**  
**Amybee: _Well wow wow wow! Lol. I'll have to dedicate another chapter to you!! You live in Australia!? Me and my friends LOVE aussies! And british guys, and canadians lol. But you made my day by saying that!! Thank you!!_  
**  
**AngulGirl: _Thank you!_**  
  
**Kk: _Thanks!_**  
  
**Serendepetee: _lol, hope you're glad with Katie now! Lol. Thank you!_**  
  
**Pirate of the pearl: _Yea, my fourth was awesome! How was yours?? Thanks for reviewing- you're the best!_**  
  
**Chrissie: _Thanks for helping!_**  
  
**Vickiicky: _Thanks! My 4th was pretty cool, I got to dance to swing music with my best friend lol. And I'm glad you liked where I left off- I like it too! Lol. Thanks again! And I'll try to read that person's story asap!_**  
  
**Ruth3: Aw! _Thanks babe!_**  
  
J**essie: _Lol, you know you're story is much hashlike than mine ( lol. But us Hash Sisters gotta stick together! WAHOO! Lol._ ( In case everyone doesn't know, Jessie's my best mate! Lol)**  
  
**Ksanka: _Aw!!! Thank you! You're a sweetheart!_**  
  
**Thank you guys!!!  
  
-tink**- 


	9. The Truth About James

**Like Magic**  
  
**A/n: Holy hash you guys... I swear I get all giddy when I read reviews! Lol. I love you guys sooo much. Bloody hell, 129 reviews!! ::squeals::The next chapters are going to be dedicated ones! Lol. For the people who make me feel ultra-cool, which all of you do!!  
I've had the worse time trying to get this chapter out, things keep coming up- I did the best I could! Lol. ENJOY!!**  
  
**This chapter is dedicated to Californiagurl, she's reviewed from the beginning and she's awesome! You made my day! Thank you!  
**  
**-Chapter Nine: The Truth About James-  
  
**  
  
I lye in the bed, my mind swirling. What kind of confession could James have for me? That he liked me? I've known that since third year, or wait! Maybe he didn't like me! Oh, that would be awful. I heard James speak.  
  
"Lils? You all right?" I almost grinned at the new nickname.  
  
"I'm fine," I told him, "what sort of confession is it you have?" I tried to make my voice hide the fear, I'm not sure if I succeeded at that.  
  
"You remember in Hick's room? When we, well had that talk?" He wouldn't meet my eyes. I nodded, I'm not sure if he saw me. But he kept on.  
  
"I'm not a _seer_." He told me and looked at me. My stomach relaxed and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Is that all? _Bloody hell_ James, you scared me." I started to laugh when he put a hand up.  
  
"I'm not finished." His face was impassive. I couldn't read a single emotion, which was something new for me.  
  
"I could tell you were lying, because I have an ancient magic." I nodded for him to continue.  
  
"I '_see_' emotions." He gave me a crooked smile. "It's really neat actually. See I can see auras of people, but only when I look at their eyes."  
  
"Wow", it seemed to be the only word I could say. "How does it work?" I asked after a moment.  
  
"Well, there are five basic colors of auras." He started putting his hand up to count off. "_Blue_ is happiness of course and _black_ is depression. _Red _is anger,_ pink_ means the person is aggravated. And _green_ is sort of.... Normal. Like that person isn't just one feeling. There's also _silver_, but Professor Hicks says they don't have a direct emotion for that yet."  
  
I was astonished. I couldn't believe James Potter had this sort of power. Then I was flooded with a memory.  
  
"Wait, how did you know when ... well, I was counting?" My eyes were on the floor. He shrugged with a small smile.  
  
"I have no idea." He told me. Then I continued on with questions.  
  
"What about that day, in divination, what you saw in the crystal ball? Sirius had seen it too..." I was completely lost. James nodded.  
  
"That, comes and goes. Sometimes I do '_see_' things, other times it looks like clouds in there, I can't control that." He explained to me.  
  
"Well that's pretty bad ass." James laughed as I smiled.  
  
"So what '_aura_' am I right now?" I sat up straight and ginned. He looked thoughtful.  
  
"You're a bit of a mix of blue and green. About half and half I'd say." I gaped.  
  
"How long have you been able to do this?" I asked him lying back down, due to the spinning of my head.  
  
"I started seeing it in fifth year, but I sort of just blocked it out. I told professor Dumbledore last year, who talked to Professor Hicks about it, so I was told about my powers and such." He pulled a chocolate frog out of his pocket and offered me some. I shook my head.  
  
"Does it run in your family?" I asked him, immediately interested. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm the first in a while Dumbledore said." He said, a mouth full of chocolate. I nodded.  
  
"That's really amazing James, honestly." I rolled over on one side. He grinned.  
  
"Well I_ am_ an amazing guy." I laughed. "Don't push it Potter."  
  
I left the hospital wing the next day. The only orders given to me were to take a sleeping potion every night. James and I seemed like we had joined a cast of actors. We totally blocked out all of our... '_feeling_' conversations. I wasn't exactly happy, but it lessened the stress on us for sure.  
  
I began to see the normal amount of Mandi, which made me happy at the least. Sirius and Jessie decided to just be friends, apparently Sirius still wanted his fan club to have active members.  
  
"I swear Sirius, she was too good to you!" I smiled as I heard Marla's voice.  
  
"Oh Marla, I'm not like Remus! I can't stay with one girl." Sirius was laughing as he said this.  
  
"Whatever Si- you're hopeless." I sat down and Sirius smiled at me.  
  
"Lily, _darling_, FLOWER!" He scooted in beside me on the couch and fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
"Using your good looks ay? What do you want?" I stifled a giggle and he made a fake pout.  
  
"I'm more than good looks!" He cried. I laughed. "I'm talented, brave, friendly, bold, courageous,"  
  
"And not the least conceited!" I said in a fake astonished voice. He grinned.  
  
"I know! I'm bloody perfect!" he cried throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"I think not!" It was James. He pulled a chair up across from us.  
  
"Where's little Jessie Padfoot?" James asked. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Just friends now." He looked almost sad. I watched James' eyes float over Sirius. I decided to break the chain of silence.  
  
"What's up with those stupid nicknames anyways?" I asked turning to face them. A look crossed James that I couldn't read.  
  
"Guy stuff." Sirius said quickly. I laughed.  
  
"No... guy stuff is like porn, and talking about their _manhood_. Nicknames are childish." I informed them. James smiled.  
  
"I've always said we're children at heart!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Children at I.Q. level too." Sirius gasped. "Don't be so harsh flower, you might damage our pride!"  
  
"Oh that'd be horrible!" I cried. We all burst into laughter. Just then Mandi ran down the stairs from the girls' dormitory and ran out the portrait. She wasn't too fast though, I saw the bruise on her left cheek. I jumped up.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked. I shook my head and ran after Mandi. I follower her silently, maybe seeing why she so many bruises. I wasn't dumb. That Davis guy of hers, I saw him Annette Langley the day before.  
  
She was walking down a long a corridor I hadn't seen in the castle before. She was almost shaking as she walked, like she was terrified of something. Then I saw her. Bella Black, Sirius' cousin stood in front of her.  
  
"Took you long enough." She spat.  
  
"Maybe your owl isn't _fast_ enough." Mandi said through clenched teeth. I watched as other Slytherin's appeared. I gasped as I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull my backwards. A Slytherin boy, Macnair, looked right at me. I knew I'd been caught, only... he didn't '_see_' me. I smelt something familiar, I turned to see James behind me. He put a finger over his mouth.  
  
"Invisibility cloak." He whispered. He placed a hand in front of my stomach, I was guessing to hold my balance and we slowly walked forward to listen.  
  
"Any news?" Bella spat. Mandi was shaking.  
  
"I'm not your slave, Black. Unlike you, I'm not a follower of this stupid Dark Lord, he tried to kill my best friend!" Mandi hissed.  
  
"Don't criticize the Dark Lord." A voice said, I saw as Severus Snape appeared.  
  
"I swear Snape, I ask you for some minor help in potions and you freakin' turn me into some sort of game piece!" Mandi told him. Snape smiled in an evil way I'd never seen.  
  
"I'm sure you don't want any more bruises, _Miss Lane_. I'm sure your friends are beginning to wonder," he put a hand o her bruised cheek. She shivered.  
  
"Don't mess with my friends." She spat, and literally spat at their feet. Bella hissed.  
  
"You're going to help us Lane, if you want to or not." And with that they all left, leaving a crying Mandi on the floor.  
  
I wanted so bad to go comfort her. But James was pulling me in the opposite direction. Into an empty classroom. He pulled off the cloak.  
  
"_Bloody hell_." He whispered. "_That's_ what he meant..." I grabbed his arm.  
  
"Who James? What's going on?" I pleaded. James gave me one of his thoughtful looks, like he was thinking something over.  
  
"You know about Remus right?" He asked me. I assumed it was about him being a werewolf. I nodded.  
  
"Well, in fifth year Sirius went sort of crazy. He decided to tell Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow, that's where Remus transforms." I stopped him.  
  
"How did Sirius know how to get in there?" I asked. James shook his head. "Later", he told me.  
  
"Well when Sirius told me what he'd done I freaked. I knew Snape could die. So I ran and well, I guess saved his life. After Dumbledore suspended Sirius for a week, awarded me like 2 points, due to Sirius' loss of them, he made Snape swear not to tell anyone." James paused for a moment and took a breath.  
  
"Well when we, Snape and I were going to our towers, Snape told me that Remus would leave our side. That since he was a dark creature he'd be recruited to help some Voldemort. See, that's before we knew he was dangerous and all." I just nodded.  
  
"And this has to do with Mandi... how?" I was still lost. James sighed.  
  
"Remus fancies Mandi! I assume the Slytherins know, they might be trying to get Mandi to join, or maybe get her to pursue Remus." He told me. I nodded again.  
  
"Now back to Sirius, how did he know to get into the Willow?" I asked him. James sighed again.  
  
"They're going to kill me." He whispered to himself. "Lily, you can't tell a single soul what I'm about to tell you, I mean it. Swear to me you won't." his eyes were almost blazing.  
  
"I swear." I said sitting down.  
  
"Well, the boys and I, we became animagous fifth year. To help Remus that is, see werewolves won't hurt other animals, so we can keep him as Remus- like as possible." James awaited my reaction.  
  
"Animagi? James, that's so advanced!" I told him. He blushed.  
  
"Well we started research in third year, and by fifth year we were ready. Even Peter can do it." I smirked.  
  
"Well...what are you?" I asked him he grinned. And without a sound James was no longer in front of me. A brilliant white stage was. I pet his head and he nuzzled my hand. I laughed. I touched his antlers.  
  
"Oh!_ Prongs_!" I suddenly realized. James was now James again.  
  
"Yea, see Sirius is a dog, I mean he is but he changes into one too." I laughed, "Padfoot, makes sense." I said. "And Wormtail? Is Peter a lizard or something?" I asked. James laughed.  
  
"Nah, Pete's a rat." I nodded slowly. "Doesn't it reflect your character or something?" I asked, because if Peter was a rat, that couldn't be good. James shrugged.  
  
"Or size, because Peter is short one." I nodded. "Yea maybe." I was absolutely astounded.  
  
The James Potter I had always known had been, rude, crude, conceited, and childish. Well the childish part hadn't changed, but the James I was beginning to learn about was the perfect Gryffindor.  
  
"That is something James, that you'd that for Remus." I praised him, wished I hadn't. I knew his head would grow 2 sizes. But instead he shrugged.  
  
"He'd have done it for one of us." And with that he walked away. I sat in the empty classroom and sighed.  
  
Friendship is like magic, if you come to think of it. A bond between a group of people, who would risk their lives for one another. James did have a certain 'magical quality' about him... other than him being a wizard that is.  
  
I was just beginning to learn... the_ truth_ about James Potter.  
  
**A/n: BOO YAH! Lol. I hope you guys like this chapter, again you guys are awesome and I love you!!!  
**  
**Ocean Pepper: bloody hell! Thank you soo much! That is a HUGE compliment! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!  
**  
**Geena-Waters: Thanks again! You're awesome!**  
  
**Lilsweetheart821: You rock my socks too! And thanks, I doubt I'm the best- but I won't stop you from saying it! lol thank you!!  
**  
**Queen of Day Dreams: :;ducks broomsticks and history books:: Sorry! Lol. See!? I made this an almost non-cliffie! Lol. Thanks for reviewing I love you! Lol.**  
  
**Lily4477: Aww! Thank you! I'll updated as soon as I can!**  
  
**Lady Riddle: Thank you so much!**  
  
**SiriusJamesRemus'Girl: Well, nobody has burned me yet, but if they do I will sure take up your offer! Lol. Thank you so much!  
**  
**Redheadaquarius: Aww! Thank you!**  
  
**Karine Black: Lol, the fluffiness will continue for a short while. Lol. Thank you**!  
  
**Amybee: Yay! My aussie chick is back! Lol. You SHOULD SO write a fanfic, people are great lol. Like you! And me and my friend Jess04182, that's all we do sometimes is discuss Harry Potter lol. Yea, Peter is ON his way back, it'll all tie in next chapter, he plays a big role! (As of right now he will... my plans often change lol) But THANK YOU!!! I heart you Aussie! Lol.  
**  
**MaskedEnchantress: You sit and wait? Bloody hell! I must be faster! Lol. Thank you!!!**  
  
**Jessie: I'm sorry! Lol. I LOVE YOU! WAHOO! And no, you're story does NOT suck! EVERYONE READ JESS04182'S STORIE!! NOW!! Lol, there ya go! I love u jess!  
**  
**Rhea Hiryuu: Thank you! Lol. You're awesome.**  
  
**Mrs.ProfessorLupin: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**  
  
**Californiagurl: THIS IS YOUR CHAPTER! Lol. Thanks so much! And me a professional? You might be surprised, that's what I wanna do after highschool, lol. I wanna be a writer! WHOO HOO! Lol.**  
  
**Galadriel Herminone Potter: You hissed? Well I don't want to do that again! Lol. Thank you**!  
  
**Pirate of the pearl: THANK YOU!!!**  
  
**Serenedeptee: yes, Katie is Olivier's Dad's sister. Lol. Thank you!**  
  
::**Wipes happy tear:: I love you guys so much! I'll try and update BY Sunday, hopefully tomorrow though, Thanks!! Review some more! Lol.**  
  
**-tink-**


	10. Not So Hidden Feelings

**Like Magic**  
  
**A/n: I'm SO sorry this wasn't out yesterday! But I slept until 1 p.m. (due to the events of Friday night, I went to see a band,) then Jessie and me went to see King Arthur, it was pretty good. Therefore, it's late and I'm writing! Thank you guys SO much for the reviews, you are amazing!!  
**  
** This chapter is dedicated to Meggyc23! She went on vacation and printed out five chapters so she could read them in the car! Thank you SO much! You're awesome!**  
  
**-Chapter Ten: Not So Hidden Feelings-**  
  
The next few days went by uneventfully. I never once questioned Mandi about her encounter with the Slytherins. It burned at me though. James and I went back to normal, if that's what you'd call it. It was new though, we were friends. And I loved it.  
  
"Lily!" I turned to see Remus jogging towards me. I was sitting in the Great Hall, it was quite early still. Most students were still in bed.  
  
"What's up?" I asked him, patting the seat beside me.  
  
"James says Dumbledore wants to meet with you guys before breakfast. Nah, I'm not going to stay, I have to run and owl a letter." He told me. He smiled and walked out. I gathered my books and began to stroll towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I guess you believe in that saying, 'The early bird gets the worm.'" I turned to see James walking beside me. I shrugged.  
  
"Sleep is hard to come by these days," I told him reaching the gargoyle. He gave me a thoughtful look.  
  
"Chocolate frog," he said and the gargoyle jumped to the side. I had only been in Dumbledore's office a few previous times, I could tell by the way James was acting, that he'd seen it quite a few times.  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat," Dumbeldore greeted us with a smile. Only his eyes didn't quite meet it.  
  
"Has something happened Professor?" James asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"No, no. I had a_ minor_ idea, and thought I might bring it up with you two." He explained. I nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well," he continued on. "I thought, perhaps, Hogwarts could hold a Masquerade on Halloween." He smiled again. I was gaping.  
  
"A ball? Honestly!?" I was almost bouncing out of my seat.  
  
"Perhaps," he told me grinning, "more of a costume party. Fourth years and up, and the first through third years could make a special trip to Hogsmeade." James was beaming.  
  
"I think it's brilliant! Don't you Lily?" He looked at me. And I nodded.  
  
"One minor thing Professor," Dumbledore lowered his glasses to meet my eyes. "Halloween is only, a week away." He smiled.  
  
"All the more reason to announce it soon!" He clapped his hands together and we left.  
  
By the time the day was over, giggles and whispers could be heard all over school. Posts about the dance had been put up in every House common room. Dumbledore had left James and I a message in our room that we were to assign the prefects in charge of food and decoration. And I was sweating the fact we had only one week to prepare.  
  
"So what are you going to go as?" Marla hadn't left me alone with it.  
  
"I really,_ really_ don't know yet." I told her for the fifteenth time.  
  
"I think I might go as a pirate..." She told me. I nodded. "That's what you told me about five minutes ago." I laughed.  
  
"Oh shush you old hag." She hit me playfully. "I hope somebody asks me!" She said in a hopeful voice. I only nodded.  
  
In all truth I hadn't even thought of that. Would I be assumed to have a date? I knew the Head boy and girl had to dance the first and last dance but... goodness that was going to be difficult.  
  
All the girls were giggling and sighing whenever the Marauders would walk by. Even Peter seemed to be having girls flaunt themselves at him. I guess one Marauder was better than no Marauder at all. It was that Wednesday night in the common room though, when a lot finally came into view.  
  
"I don't know who to choose!" Peter mumbled. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Welcome to the world of women Wormtail!" Sirius said as he clapped Peter on the back.  
  
"I know who I _WANT_ to ask." Remus mumbled, his head in his hands. I knew who it was, it was Mandi.  
  
"Well why don't you ask her Remmy?" Marla asked smiling. Remus shook his head.  
  
"I don't have the best luck with girls." He explained. James coughed.  
  
"Whatever Moony." He said. Remus gave him a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Well Prongs, why don't _YOU _ask who _YOU_ want to?" his voice was almost daring. James laughed.  
  
"I plan on it, I'm just waiting for the o_pportune_ moment." He smiled. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bugger that." He laughed and turned to Marla. "Wanna' go the ball with me Marla?" He flashed her a smile, like he actually needed too. She laughed.  
  
"I guess I'll have you Sirius." He made a fake pout as she pushed him out of his chair.  
  
"You should have turned him down," Peter said shaking his head.  
  
"Why's that?" Marla asked perplexed. Remus smiled.  
  
"Someone needs to damage his pride." We all laughed.  
  
James and I left Gryffindor tower late. The walk to the Head's tower was silent. When the portrait opened I made a graceful motion by tripping over my own feet and falling to the ground. James leaned beside me laughing.  
  
"Lily!" was all he seemed to be able to say.  
  
"Oh thank you James, yes I'm fine." I said playfully, picking up my books. He was literally rolling on the floor.  
  
"That was so- so _priceless_!" he told me. I saw tears falling. I kicked him lightly and walked to my room.  
  
"Good job Lily, make yourself out to be a spaz." I told myself lying down. I heard a knock.  
  
"If you're wanting to come in to poke fun at me, you can stay outside!" I called. James opened the door smiling.  
  
"I don't want to make fun of you, just to ask a question." He explained. I'm not sure why I didn't see where it was all going, I was too thick.  
  
"Shoot Prongs." I smiled at the name. It almost sounded weird coming from my mouth.  
  
"Well, about the dance," He started. I figured he was going to ask about decorations of some sort.  
  
"Yes? What about it?" I asked. James gave me an exasperated look.  
  
"Well, do you want to go with me?" The words came out of his mouth slowly. It came as a shock to me.  
  
"Like a _date_?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"_No Lily_, I was hoping you could come with me as my chaperone!" He said almost laughing. I did laugh though.  
  
"Well that's almost what a date is like for you James." I explained. He pushed me playfully.  
  
"So will you have me?" He asked hopefully. I smiled.  
  
"Sure, fine." I told him and grinned. "What do you want to go as?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful.  
  
"What were you going to go as before?" He asked. I laughed.  
  
"No clue, but Marla's going to be a pirate. So pirates are out." I told him. He smiled.  
  
"Well you can think it over and get back to me ok?" I nodded as he smiled and left. I silently thanked God because I knew it was true, _James still had feelings for me_.  
  
"So Sirius, pirates are cool for you?" I laughed as I walked up to Marla and Sirius talking.  
  
"Sure sure. Whatever you want." He smiled. Remus looked extremely nervous as Mandi walked in and sat beside him.  
  
"Morning Remus." She said reaching for a roll.  
  
"Good morning." He said quickly. "Say, Mandi?" He asked. She looked at him with her mouth full.  
  
"Huh?" She tried to say.  
  
"Doyouwannagotothedancewithme?" Remus stuttered. Mandi swallowed.  
  
"What Rem? I couldn't understand you." Mandi said sweetly.  
  
"Do you, I mean, if you wanted, I was wondering..." He couldn't seem to say it.  
  
"_Bloody hell_ Remus, he wants to go to the dance with you." Sirius said. Remus blushed.  
  
"Thanks ever so much Padfoot." He said through gritted teeth. Mandi smiled.  
  
"Oh. Um, sure Remus." She said smiling, but like Dumbledore, her smile not meeting her eyes.  
  
The day passed fast. James and I held a prefect meeting that night where we gave orders to everyone. I was so tired I went to straight to bed afterwards, even though it was barely 9 o'clock. But I remember that night perfectly. It was the night it happened. The nightmare that haunted me for years to come.  
  
It went like this....  
  
I _was at a celebration. There was laughter and music, everyone was happy. I saw an older version of Sirius, holding a small baby in his arms. The baby was the most handsome one I had ever seen. It had black messy hair though, I noticed that. It was James' son obviously. An older, and handsome version of James walked up and got the baby.  
_  
"_That woman would tan my hide if she knew you were holding her son." He laughed. Sirius joined me.  
  
"She's too pure mate, she's a _delicate_ flower." James laughed.  
_  
"_Delicate? Whatever!" James said smiling.  
  
"Talking about me?" A woman said putting an arm around James' waist. I tried to see who it was, but the scene changed._  
  
_There was boy, messy hair. James? No, this boy had a something about him... He was sitting beside a red haired boy. Looking into a mirror._  
  
_"That's impossible," the James look-a-like said, "both my parents are dead."  
  
The scene changed once again. It seemed to have flashed back. James was back, standing with Sirius.  
_  
_"I hate this! We have to go into hiding! I have to leave all of this! Fuck this!" James more angry than I had even scene him. Sirius gave him a sad smile.  
  
"It'll be fine Prongs, Wormtail will do you good." The scene was changing again. It was a dark room._  
  
_Lord Voldemort was standing before me. I almost ran, until I realized it was all a dream. A short, crying man was in front of him.  
  
"You pathetic vermin!" Voldemort hissed. "You have helped me in no way. I should kill you right here and now!" He raised his wand. The man screamed.  
  
"NO! My Lord! I will give you the boy! I can give you the one the prophecy is about!" The man cried.  
  
"There are two boys you trash, how do you know which one is which!? Can you even count!?" Voldemort kicked the man. He cried.  
_  
_"I know! The parents my Lord! They have defied you three times! They despise you!" Voldemort laughed.  
  
"And how do you, stupid and worthless. How do you know so much?" He hissed. The man shook violently.  
  
"They used to be my friends." The man wept. The scene changed again._  
  
_It was Professor Dumbledore and the back of a woman. I couldn't see her face. They were holding a baby, James' baby!  
  
"I know Minerva, but they're the only family he has..." _

I heard screaming, it was loud and screeching. I heard a man's voice...

"Lily! WAKE UP!" I was being shaken, I opened my eyes to see James beside me.  
  
"James! Oh my god!" I was crying. I was tangled in my blankets. Had what I seen been a flash of the future? Did that really mean James was going to die?  
  
"Lily, shhh, it was a dream." James was stroking my head. I put my arms around him as he wrapped his around me.  
  
"James! I don't know!" I was crying. James began to rock me silently.  
  
"Sh, it's ok. I'm here, it was just a bad dream. Sh, Lily I'm here." I cried into his shirt. I didn't know what I was going to do.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" He asked me, pulling me back so I could see his face. I shook my head.  
  
"I don't want to think about it. I don't need to think about it." I told him. He began to rock me again.  
  
"I'm here Lily, I'm not going anywhere." That's all he needed to say.  
  
The next day neither James nor I mentioned the events of the night before. Although I caught him glancing at me often, perhaps making sure I was ok.  
  
"Pirates! Oy! I'm gonna' be a pirate!" Marla was singing in an awful tune. "Say Lily, you still going_ stag_?" I laughed at how she put it.  
  
"Um... not exactly." I told her. Mandi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Well who is it then?" She pleaded I laughed.  
  
"He's sitting across from you hun," I laughed as her jaw dropped.  
  
"No way Prongs, you mean, she actually said yes?" Sirius was grinning.  
  
"Indeed she did mate." James told him sharing the smile.  
  
"**WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!?" **Sirius said in a mock-cry.  
  
"This is awesome, we're all going as friends!" Mandi said smiling. Remus flushed. I knew Sirius didn't mean to say it, he didn't mean to do a lot of the stuff he did.  
  
"Whatever Mandi!_ Everyone_ knows Remus fancies you!" He said smiling, and his smiled dropped.  
  
"**SIRIUS!!"** came the chorus of James, Remus, Peter, and myself.  
  
**A/n: OK! I know this chapter was kind of short... but I was doing my best to get it done! I swear the next chapter will be longer... it's the ball! YAY! Lol. Thank you guys sooooo much!  
**  
**Kk: Thanks!!**  
  
**Jessie: lol, well this weekend was fun!! "There are a lot of lonely men out there," "Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." HAHAH!A! lol Thanks babe! You need to update soon too!!  
**  
**Lavender321: Aw Thank you! You're bloody awesome!**  
  
**Californiagurl: NO no! Thank you! Lol.**  
  
**Queen of Day Dreams: Well I'm glad you lost the weapons lol. And the love is 'blossoming!' lol, I know I know, stupid excuse, but it's coming soon! Lol. Thank you!**  
  
**Ruth3: Thank you!**  
  
**Vickiicky: It wasn't that long of a wait was it? lol. Thank you!**  
  
**Meggyc23: HOLY CRAP! You printed them out! I LOVE YOU! Boo yah! This one's for you! Thank you!  
**  
**Lilypad-7879: Thank you!!  
**  
**Suzaku's Rose: Aw! Thank you!!!  
  
Thehoodedsweatshirt: Holy crud- You're the first to actually call me Tink! Lol. And thank you so much!!**  
  
**Galadriel Hermione Potter: Aw! I'm glad I made you smile! Lol. Thanks!**  
  
**Nexiumchick: Thanks!!  
  
Geena-Waters: Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, I know Mandi's not being so bright....  
  
Rhea Hiryuu: The kiss is coming, be patient! Lol. And aw! Kitty! Lol. Thank you!**  
  
**Lady Riddle: lol Yay! Another future writer! Thanks so much!!  
  
Pirate of the pearl: Thank you so much! You're the best!!  
  
I swear you guys- You freakin' make my day! I dunno what I'm gonna do when the story is done! (Don't worry it won't be any time soon! Lol) Thank you guys!!**  
  
**Tink**


	11. Hidden Talents

**Like Magic**  
  
**A/n: I really don't know what to say, I can't tell you guys how freaking awesome you are! See, My best friend has surgery on her back Monday morning, so I'm trying to do my best to get this out. If I skip a day, you guys know why! And all of you who do pray- please keep her in your prayers... she'll need them. But the surgery did go well- so hope she heals fast!  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I love you guys!**  
  
** This chapter is dedicated to _TWO _very dedicated reviewers: Queen of Day Dreams and Geena-Waters. Both of you guys review all the time and always make me smile. THANK YOU!!**  
  
**-Chapter Eleven: Hidden Talents-  
**  
  
The days before the ball seemed to fly. James and I finally decided to go as a king and queen, it was enormously cliché but James and I couldn't seem to be very creative. Remus and Mandi decided on Romeo and Juliet, Remus blushed everytime it was mentioned.  
  
Mandi seemed to have put aside the fact that Remus fancied her, she said they were going as friends. Peter had decided to take a fifth year Hufflepuff. They had decided to go as quidditch players... it was most likely the closest Peter would come to be known as one.  
  
After six long days of preparation, the day of the ball finally came. It was a Saturday night, so all the girls had the whole day to prepare. I was proud that it only took me 3 hours, and I got ready with Mandi and Marla. They came to the Heads' tower and we made James go with the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"_Damn_!" Marla swore, I ran to her aid.  
  
"Calm down, I can fix it!" I told her. She had tried to charm her to look '_rough_' but it ended up at the top of her head sprouting flowers. I fixed it and she sighed.  
  
"Being a girl blows." She laughed as she tried the spell again. I had already charmed my hair. It was in a tight bun, with 2 perfect red ringlets framing my face. Mandi stepped out from my closet and I whistled.  
  
"I think Remus with drop to his knees hun." She laughed. She did look beautiful. Her hair was down, in soft curls. She was wearing a medieval type gown. She looked gorgeous.  
  
"A splitting image of Juliet herself." Marla said raising her wooden leg.  
  
"You're not _'really'_ going to wear that are you?" I questioned again. She pouted.  
  
"You don't find it attractive?" I fought back a laugh. Mandi stepped in and sat in her lap.  
  
"I do say Marla, that wooden leg is the _sexiest_ piece of wood I've seen." She purred like a cat.  
  
"Probably the only 'wood' you've seen, you great prude!" Marla said shoving her to the ground. We all burst into laughter.  
  
"Holy shit! We have 45 minutes!" Mandi shrieked and went to do her makeup. I laughed and continued to dress.  
  
Thirty minutes later found me totally ready and looking in my mirror. My dress, if that's what you'd call it was a dark emerald green. The cape I wore was black velvet. I even had a small crown on my head.  
  
"Like a queen deary," The mirror wheezed. I laughed. "Just what I need!" I walked out and gaped at Marla. She had a red off the shoulder shirt on, with an extremely short black skirt. She had fishnet stockings, black boots, and even an eye patch. She was the mirror image of a pirate.  
  
"What your mother say if she saw you in that skirt?" I mimicked smiling. She laughed.  
  
"About the same thing she'd say if she knew I was going with Sirius Black." I laughed.  
  
"Are we ready ladies?" Mandi asked coming to my other side.  
  
"Boo yah." I said laughing and we walked to meet the boys.  
  
We had agreed to meet the Marauders just outside the Great Hall's doors. Peter was going to have his date, Amanda Kipler, meet him there too. I could tell which ones the Marauders were from more than twenty feet away.  
  
Sirius had rugged black pants on, black boots, and white button up shirt than was half unbuttoned. His hair seemed to have taken James' style and he had braided a few locks of hair. He was one hell of a sexy pirate.  
  
Remus was some form of Romeo. He looked just the pictures did. I could hear the guys teasing him for wearing tights. I smiled. Even Peter looked somewhat attractive in quidditch robes I thought to be for England's team. My eyes lastly fell on James.  
  
"_Bloody hell_." I whispered to myself. He looked like a King. His colors complimented mine, only the crown on his head held gold and red jewels. He turned and saw me. I laughed as he had a bit of trouble keeping his jaw in tact.  
  
"Oy! My pirate lover!" Sirius came skipping up. Marla laughed. "You look hot sweets." He told her.  
  
"Well, the wooden leg would have finished it off, but the girls wouldn't let me have it." She explained. I laughed.  
  
"That thing was just about as sexy as James is when he messes his hair up!" I told them. James looked hurt and I pushed him playfully. Then the doors opened.  
  
"Are you ready my lady?" I heard Remus ask. Mandi giggled. "But of course my Romeo!"  
  
"Have you prepared your amazing dance moves?" James asked me. I laughed.  
  
"Or lack there of." I explained, he smiled. "We dance first." He told me. I nodded. Students piled in, the Hall looked like it had been expanded, and there was a huge dance floor in the center. Dumbledore rose, he was wearing a witch's hat. I held back a laugh.  
  
"Our Head boy and girl, would you please start off the ball!" His voice echoed. James found my hand and grabbed it. I shivered as his warm hand touched my icy one. He led me onto the floor as a slow song started. We dance the 'old fashioned way'. I had one hand in his, another on his shoulder. His free hand grasped my waist.  
  
"Don't be nervous." He whispered in my ear. I was totally unaware of the shaking of my body.  
  
"I'm not." I told him smiling, though he couldn't see it.  
  
"Liar," he whispered again. My stomach gave an involuntary flip. It reminded me of that day in divination...  
  
The song had now ended and other students joined in. Everyone was moving to a fast song. I was quite aware I was still in James' arms, and neither of us was moving.  
  
"You want some punch?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll get us some." I told him making way to the table. He grabbed my arm.  
  
"I brought my own, um, Sirius made have already taken a liking to that one." He grinned. My head spun towards Sirius and Marla dancing, he winked and gave a little wave, I laughed.  
  
"Ok, let's sit over there." I told him pointing to an empty round table, he followed me. We sat for possibly five minutes, and then he was leading me out onto the floor again. Once again we were dancing to a slow song, only I had both arms wrapped around his neck, and his around my waist.  
  
"I wish we would have had a ball when we were younger," I heard him tell me.  
  
"Why's that?" I asked, he gave a quiet laugh.  
  
"Maybe if I could have asked you to dance, you wouldn't have hated me for so long." He explained, I felt a sudden pang of guilt.  
  
"I don't hate you James." My arms wrapped tighter around his neck, and his around me.  
  
"I'm glad you don't Lily, I really am." I laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. It was almost if we were the only ones on the dance floor, and no one else could see us.  
  
I could hear him breathe, I felt his heart beating. Every time I pulled closer, I would smile as the rhythm in his chest sped up. 'Bum, bum, bum bum,' My heart almost copied his beat. I pulled away when he said my name.  
  
"The guys and me have to do something, keep your eyes peeled." He smiled. And my breath caught in the middle of my chest when he leaned forward and planted a perfectly innocent kiss, in the middle of my forehead. I grinned.  
  
The girls found me after a while, they both held smiles and confused eyes.  
  
"I wonder what they're up to!" Marla told us. We all shared the grin. Then with abrupt confusion, the music stopped. Everyone's attention was turned to the stage, the curtains were shut, but instruments could be heard.  
  
"No way!" Mandi said almost jumping up and down. "Do they have a band!?" she was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"No idea," I said," I didn't think the Marauders had any talent other than that for causing trouble!" They laughed. Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"If I could have everyone's attention please!" All the talking and giggling stopped and eyes were focused ahead.  
  
"I'm sure all of you know of the infamous 'Marauders." Everyone grinned as he said that. "But a new talent has been found, not only can these boys cause trouble in class, they can cause trouble with music too." Everyone laughed, minus the sulking Slytherins.  
  
"Without any introduction, here are the MARAUDERS!" There were whistles and claps and cries of undying love when the curtains opened. There stood my friends.  
  
Sirius was standing in the back, behind a set of drums twirling the drumsticks on his fingers. Remus stood to the right, holding a bass guitar and smiling. Peter was to the left, holding a guitar and looking rather nervous. And up in front was James Potter. He was holding a guitar and had a microphone in front of him. Suddenly I became confused.  
  
"Those are muggle instruments, electricity can't be used at Hogwarts!" I told Mandi. She laughed.  
  
"Lily, they're charmed!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then I heard James' magnified voice.  
  
"Hey guys, well this is our first show. We figured we might surprise all of you and show you we have some talents, other than those for just causing trouble." Everyone laughed. He smiled.  
  
"Our style is sort of rock-like. Not like that muggle band the Beatles, I'm not sure if you guys have heard of them?" I laughed at the confused faces. James never faltered though.  
  
"Anyways! Here we go!" James said. I heard a soft "1, 1, 1,2,3,4" from Sirius. The music that I heard was almost unbelievable. It was incredibly good. James' voice was almost kind of rough, but extremely sexy. The song was fast and upbeat.  
  
All around the Great Hall students were dancing, a select few were head banging, and Marla, Mandi, and myself stood perplexed.  
  
"Did you have any idea they could play?" Marla asked, for the fifteenth time.  
  
"You have a habit for repeating obvious answered questions." I told her laughed. She stuck her tongue out. The song ended and I whistled and clapped with everyone else. James laughed into the microphone.  
  
"This next song, is a slow one. We'd like to dedicate it to our friends, and our dates. We really love you guys." All of us let out an "awww!" Then the song started. James voice echoed, and it sent shivers up my spine. It was a slow song, I longed to dance with him. The words went to me though, it felt like the song was written for me.  
  
**_'It started out, way back...  
  
Before I even cared.  
  
I'd take it back, if I could,  
  
But look at what we shared._**  
  
**_You said you hated me....  
  
I was sure I was doomed....  
  
Now look at you smiling at have knew....  
  
Reality, I didn't even think....  
  
We would be here.  
  
I feel like it's a dream,  
  
I want to hold you nearer to me now....  
_**  
**_Don't let me go—  
  
I wish you knew, how I felt down inside-  
  
I wanna cry.....  
  
Reality wasn't made for you and me I see now....  
  
We're living in a dream.  
  
And I don't wanna wake up. Not yet- its too good.  
  
Goodbyes to reality, no one thought we'd see this part._**  
  
**_I love this dream and I wanna sleep... forever in my heart.  
  
Goodbye... reality.....hello night.'  
  
_**  
Everyone clapped as the Marauders came off stage. Whistles and catcalls were going through the Hall. I grinned as James walked up to me.  
  
"How were we?" he asked grabbing both my hands. I shook my head.  
  
"You guys were brilliant!" I hugged him, mmmm, cinnamon. Sirius walked by and I heard a fifth year call. "HEY BLACK! You play some mean drums!" Sirius threw his head back.  
  
"I'm talented, what can I?" He laughed. James smirked.  
  
"_Always _the modest one, Padfoot." He told me. I smiled. "_Always_."  
  
"Did you guys write those songs?" I asked him. I saw his eyes flicker. He nodded.  
  
"I wrote the last one." He told me. And pulled me tighter in the hug.  
  
"It was a nice song." I smiled into his chest. He laughed.  
  
"Fit for a queen?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I wrote that for you Lily. That song is called '_A Flower's Sonnet._'" I gasped.  
  
"No way!" I could feel my cheeks beginning to blush. He grinned.  
  
"All for you Lils." I held him tighter and enjoyed the scent that was James. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I grinned. He was leaning in.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" He asked me. He was an inch from my face, if that. I smelt the mint on his breath.  
  
"You just did." I grinned at my own little joke. He did his crooked smile and his eyes shut as he shook his head.  
  
"Would you mind if..." He was closer than ever before.  
  
**A/n: OK! I totally agree you guys can shoot me! Lol. Cliffhanger I know! I know! But I LOVE YOU GUYS! Lol, it'll make the next chapter more awaited! Right? Lol. I LOVE YOU GUYS! WHOO HOO! Lol. I swear if I reach 200 reviews this chapter... I think I might cry! Out of happiness though! Lol. Let's try it ay?  
  
Masked Enchantress: Lol, I'm sure James would need a chaperone on a date. Lol. Don't you? Thank you so much!**  
  
**Claiforniagurl: Indeed I AM a hopeless for Pirates of the Caribbean, ::blows kiss to Johnny depp and Orlando shrines:: THANK YOU! Lol.  
  
Lain-Iris: Thank you!!  
**  
**Thoroughbredchickie: You rhyme well, you should rap...lol. Or not. Lol. But thank you so much!  
  
The-girl-named-kitty: Aw! COOKIES! YAY! Lol. Thank you so so much, and yes Peter is evil and could have possibly never had a girl... but he's a Marauder. Lol. Thank you!  
  
Zebragurl: lol, Katie did need a good slap didn't she? Thanks!!  
  
Angelwings6117: no worries! I'm sure everyone is confused about her lol. It will all be revealed in later chappies tho! Thank you!  
**  
**Misakicki1: Thank you!!!!  
  
Lilypad-7879: THANK YOU! Lol. I love you!!  
  
Heart of the Phoenix: It's a possibility she shares the same feelings...lol. WHO KNOWS? Lol. THANKS!  
  
Jessie: I LOVE MY JESS JESS! Lol. Sorry for not being in a funny mood last night, I was a bit worked up about Erin, I LOVE YOU! Lol.  
  
Amybee: I love it when you review!! You truly are incredibly awesome, reviews like that keep me going! I hope you have fun on your vacation! THANK YOU!  
  
Geena-Waters: I hope you liked this chapter, even if you had to share it! lol. THANK YOU!  
  
Brainiacgirl: Thank you!!!**  
  
**Hpprincess23: Thank you so much!  
  
Graceful Lily: THANK YOU!  
  
Danielle: lol. I'm glad you're addicted, makes me HAPPY! Lol. Thank you!!  
  
Vickiicky: YAY! You called me Tink! Lol. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Lady Riddle: Thank you!!  
  
Queen of Day Dreams: I'm quite aware you will most likely gather your weapons out again correct? Lol. Thank you! And hope you don't mind sharing this chapter! Lol.**  
  
**Ok dudes ( if there are any) and dudettes- THANK YOU! Please review some MORE! YAY! Lol.**

**-tink-**


	12. Encounters of a Sirius Kind

**Like Magic  
  
A/n: HOLY GRAIL! I got 200 reviews! More than 200!!! Holy cow! When I saw that, Jessie was here, we even did a little dance in the computer room! Lol. So much thanks to you guys, because yall make me SO HAPPY! –Beaming smile- AND! I totally forgot to put on there that I totally made up James' song last chapter.... Lol, that's why it didn't rhyme and was really cheesy. But thanks! **

**Also- You guys are totally awesome, My friend Erin is doing so much better. I actually got to see her today. She'll only have to be in the hospital for a week or so. Thank you guys! Ya'll are really wonderful!**  
  
**This chapter belongs to the wonderful The-girl-named-kitty! She's so sweet and awesome, and gives me cookies and muffins. Lol. Thank you kitty! You're awesome!**  
  
-**Chapter Twelve: Encounters of a Sirius Kind-  
**  
  
_'"Would you mind if I..."_ James broke up, leaning the closest to me he'd ever been. I raised an eyebrow at him. His lips were parting slightly; I was leaning closer to him...  
  
"Oy! James!" I almost hit the floor, literally. James' hands slipped around my waist. He sighed.  
  
"**BLOODY HELL PADFOOT**!" He roared, I held back a smile. I was on the borderline of being totally pissed, and yet totally relieved. "What in the name of everything magical could you possibly need!? And right now at that?" James was fuming. Sirius pouted.  
  
"Well _excuse_ me Mr. Grumpy-guitarist! I was '_going_' to inform you that your favorite Slytherin was planning on hexing you during the last dance. But nevermind. Blah on you Prongs. Blah." Sirius turned and seemed to walk a little crooked. Maybe he had a bit too much of the punch he'd spiked.  
  
"Oh, crap. Padfoot! Wait up!" James gave my hand a small squeeze and ran after him. I saw a clear view of Marla smirking. She strolled up casually.  
  
"So how does it feel to kiss a Marauder?" She smirked. I sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Sirius decided to join in." I pouted at her. She laughed.  
  
"Yes well, Sirius is known to be a little kinky." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"He 'i_nterrupted'_ us Marla." She nodded.  
  
"I see, I see. Well that had too be a tad bit annoying." I smiled.  
  
"A tad, perhaps." I answered.  
  
Just then there was a flash of light, and numerous screams from across the Hall. I heard Sirius curse and Dumbledore yell. It looked as if Snape, stupid git, had cursed James while his back was turned. I was furious, almost in tears. Mandi approached me.  
  
"No worries Lils, James will be fine! Just a few cuts on his arm." She smiled and patted my back. I sighed.  
  
"I know, I know." She had no idea I was upset because we missed the last dance.  
  
If possible, the Marauders became even more popular after they showed off hidden talents by being in a band. A few of the younger years just heard about it, they even went as far as asking the guys for autographs. It was awful.  
  
"Mr. Black? I was wondering if I could have your autograph..." said a nervous first year girl. Sirius beamed.  
  
"Anything for a fan!" he smiled and signed a page in his Transfiguration book, he ripped it out and gave it to her. Marla sighed.  
  
"Oh God, what are we going to do with you!?" She said in a laugh. Sirius smiled and shrugged and went back to reading something.  
  
"Lily?' I looked up from my charms essay to see James looking down at me. I felt an odd chill run down my spine.  
  
"Uh huh?" I asked him, focusing my eyes back on my book.  
  
"I was wondering if we could, well, have a talk." He shifted uneasily from foot to foot. I nodded.  
  
"Sure James." He grabbed my hand and led me off out of the Gryffindor common room. We veered into an empty classroom further down the corridor.  
  
"What's on your mind?" I asked casually, ignoring the quivering of my arms and hands.  
  
"Well," he began, "I wanted to discuss the other night, what happened, or rather... what '_almost_' happened." He gave me an uneasy smile. I sat down.  
  
"Oh, I see." I couldn't bring my eyes to look at him. He was pacing in front of me, when had James Potter been nervous with me?  
  
"Yes well, I didn't really plan for that to happen." My heart sank. So he didn't want to kiss me, that was grand.  
  
"Oh, well it's fine." I tried to sound cool.  
  
"Bloody Sirius is always running in and interrupting things." He finished. He flashed me his crooked grin.  
  
"Oh!" I realized. "So you wanted to, I mean... you had planned to..." the words were getting jumbled in my mouth. He nodded.  
  
"Kiss you? Oh yea, I've been waiting on that seven years. The fact that I knew I wasn't going to get slapped... that was just an advantage." He grinned, so did I.  
  
"Well," I started walking towards him. "I don't see Sirius around anywhere now... do you?" I looked around the class. I saw James swallow.  
  
"No, I don't suppose he is." He stood in place; I made my way to him.  
  
"Well then, I don't see why we can't pick up where we left off." I couldn't believe I was saying all of this. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me against him. I could feel his 'rising' against me and I blushed. He wrapped an arm behind me and pulled me close. I was sure he could see every freckle on my face...  
  
"James! _There_ you are!" I groaned, Sirius walked in. "Oh... oh man. I'm sorry, I'll be leaving." He turned around.  
  
"You're already here," I said. "What?" I was sure I sounded rude, but Sirius only grinned at me.  
  
"Yes I am. Well James, the team was sort of looking for you. Being as we have practice tonight and all." James head hit my shoulder and he groaned.  
  
"Bloody hell, I totally forgot." He whined.  
  
"That's why I'm here!" Sirius said excitedly. He grinned. "I'll wait outside." He closed the door and I directed my eyes upon him again.  
  
"Well..." I started. He smiled.  
  
"Meet me in the common room, '_our_' common room at 10." And with that he kissed my hand and left me standing there, silently cursing and thanking Sirius all at the same time.  
  
I started my way down to the kitchens. I had realized I didn't eat much at dinner, due in great part to the revulsion I felt towards all the girls gawking over my friends. I was smiling the whole time. Something down in me told me James and I had something... and I didn't want it to end. I heard something that sounded like a slap. I froze, and listened.  
  
"Why don't you just do what we ask of you!?" Said a dark cold voice.  
  
"I'm not going to do **ANYTHING **for you! _Don't you understand?_ Are you special? Want me to _sign_ it out for you!?" I groaned. _Mandi._  
  
"You best watch your tongue girl, don't make me mad." Said the voice. It wasn't a girl's voice... it belonged to a guy, an older one, like my age.  
  
"What will you do!? Right in here Hogwarts, you going to pull a little _Avadra Kadavara_?" Mandi hissed.  
  
"Quite the opposite actually, that's no little spell." The voice said. Mandi let out a harsh laugh.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone, and stay away from my friends." Mandi told the person. It was his turn to laugh now.  
  
"Keep me away from my dear brother? I'm afraid not, he is of great importance!" I gasped. It was Regulus, Sirius' brother.  
  
"Stop it! That hurts!" Mandi cried. I stood, frozen. I couldn't move to her aid. I cursed myself for being in Gryffindor, I was not brave at all.  
  
"Oh, are you going to cry?" He mimicked in a baby voice. She let out another cry of pain. With great force I moved myself into his view.  
  
"Don't you _dare_ lay another finger on her." I spat at him. He looked at me and grinned.  
  
"What do you plan on doing... '_Mudblood_'?" He laughed. I was shaking with anger. I pulled my wand out.  
  
"I'm not afraid to you a Unforgivable Curse, I'll do anything for her." I motioned towards Mandi. Regulus had a had on her arm, his other hand gripping his wand, and that was pointed at me.  
  
"You have to '_mean'_ them to use them. My lovely cousin taught me that." He smiled. I laughed harshly.  
  
"I'll mean it with everything I have!" I cried. He laughed.  
  
"Stupid, filthy-"A jet of blue light knocked his wand out of his hand. I swerved around to see Sirius standing there, heaving.  
  
"_You."_ He spat. Regulus smiled.  
  
"Not happy to see your baby brother?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Sirius smile evilly.  
  
"Let her go." He hissed. Regulus shrugged.  
  
"No can do big bro- I'm not done chatting with her yet." Mandi cried as his grip tightened on her arm.  
  
"I believe you are." Sirius said darkly. I never heard a curse said, but I was quite aware of the red light that came from Sirius' wand and hit his brother.  
  
"**Grab Mandi, Lily! Take her to her room**!" Sirius yelled at me. I nodded and went to her aid.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I thought I could handle it. I never knew, I never knew." She was crying to me.  
  
"Tell me what's going on." I demanded from her. She cried more.  
  
"I can't, I can't!" She told me shaking. I stopped at the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Mandi Lane! Tell me what the hell you've gotten yourself into!" I yelled at her. She put a hand on my shoulder. And then she passed out.  
  
It was a miracle James was coming that way, for he was the one who helped me levitate Mandi to the hospital wing. I told Madame Pomfrey that she had gotten emotional, and passed out. I kindly left out the threat of her life, and ours being in that.  
  
Mandi was required to stay in the bed for a week. She didn't wake up for three days as it was. And I never left her side, other than classes. James and I never got to have our 'talk', but that was far from my mind at the moment anyways. At least it was until that Thursday night...  
  
"Lily." I was sitting on my bed, writing a note to my parents. I looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello James." I replied.  
  
"What are you up to?" He asked taking a seat beside me. I shrugged.  
  
"Writing to the parentals, how's Sirius?" I asked. For Sirius had been extremely quiet since the encounter with his brother. He spoke to us, only not has frequently or with as much enthusiasm as usual. He talked to Marla most the time, I notice that for sure.  
  
James shrugged. "Still being odd, I have no idea what to do." James told me lying backwards. I looked him over.  
  
Of course he looked quite attractive how he was, his hair was falling out of his face, his glasses slightly crooked. He was breathing deeply. I felt his hand grab my arm. I found myself lying beside him, my head between his arm and chest.  
  
"This is comfortable." He laughed. I smiled. "Indeed it is." I told him and dropped my quill. "Mandi's doing better," I told him, for no apparent reason at all.  
  
"Really?" He asked. "That's great Lils." I smirked, I knew his mind was far from Mandi. I propped up on one elbow.  
  
"Do you _want_ to kiss me James?" I asked smirking. His eyes got wide.  
  
"Well, most obviously." He started to lean in, I pushed him back down.  
  
"Well then..." I started, standing up. "You'll have to catch me!" I laughed and ran through the bathroom into his room.  
  
"You little!" I heard him laugh and I could hear him chasing me. I made circles from his room, to the common room, to my room, to the bathroom, and all over again. Finally he had me corned in the common room.  
  
"Well, well, well." He smiled. I was giggling like mad.  
  
"Looks like I've won a prize." He told me. I laughed.  
  
"I _suppose_ I could give you a quill..." he pouted. "Ok, Ok." I straightened up. He smiled coming closer. I made a dramatic sigh.  
  
"I'll let you borrow Alora, my owl." I laughed as his mouth dropped open.  
  
"No. I know what I want." He heaved me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was kicking and giggling some more.  
  
"James! Put me down! RIGHT NOW!" I was screaming. I yelped as he swung me over onto the couch. He took a knee beside me.  
  
"Well." He said. I looked at him thoughtfully. "_Well_?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
"Do you know what I want?" He asked playfully.  
  
"I have a hunch." I smirked. He leaned in.  
  
I saw his lips part as he closed his eyes. My stomach was turning back flips. He was coming closer and closer. Two inches, one inch, 5 centimeters. His lips brushed mine. He was breathing on me almost. I felt the softness, the smoothness of the lips that belonged to James Potter.  
  
"_Lily_," He muttered against me. I was about to pull him forward when the door swung open.  
  
**"JAMES! COME QUICK!"  
  
**  
  
**a/n: Yay! It's done! Lol. I can't even start to tell you guys how completely awesome you are. I love you guys like a super duper amount! All of you guys come to Louisiana and I'll show you around! ( I know, a dream vacation right? Lol) But really- you guys just keep amazing me with your kindness for me, and especially for my friend Erin. I love you guys!**  
  
**Jessie- YAY! Lol. Well... They didn't technically kiss yet, at least the don't consider it to be one, (HINT HINT!) lol. I love you!  
  
Lily- Thanks so much!!  
  
Beatriz- Oh Thank you! And I went into Medamordes, I just know the pastor told me not to drink the water, sorry if I offended you! I didn't mean too! And thank you!  
  
Graceful Lily- You should so draw a pic of them as a band! Lol, how awesome would that be!? And Thanks so much!!  
  
Ron-lover-for-life: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!  
  
Loveable: I did get 200 reviews, and you helped! Thank you! I'm glad you're addicted! Lol, and thank you!!**  
  
**SexxyPadfootMoonyProngs: Ok- don't hate me, they didn't EXACTLY kiss yet! Lol, it was only the 12th chappie! Lol. Thank you!!!  
  
Luvin fanfic: Aw! You're too sweet!!! Thank you so so much!!  
  
Lucy: I'm glad you kept reading after your dad kicked you off! Lol, my mum does that to me like 24/7! Lol. Thank you so much!  
  
Galadriel Hermione Potter: Thank you so much! And my friend is doing well! Thanks!  
  
Lain-Iris: Lol, I'm glad you liked the punch thing, I thought it was funny myself. I have a friend like Sirius in fact...lol. But thank you!!!  
  
Cris-phoenix: Thank you!!!**  
  
**Lil Miss Emzy: Aw Thank you so much! Thanks for reading!!  
  
Dancinguyn: sorry they didn't kiss! Lol. But it's coming soon! I promise! Thank you!  
  
Queen of Day Dreams: Your mum made you throw the weapons out? YAY! I don't get killed! Lol. And I don't like rotten food! Lol. And yes my friend is all right! Thank you for caring! But thank you so much!!!!! As always!  
  
Laughinggurl: Thank you!!  
  
Brittany: Lol, sometimes the cliffhanger is a must! Lol. But thank you!!  
  
Jill: YAY! Another James fan! I swear, I think he IS the best think JKR came up with! Lol. Sexy, sexy Prongs! And thank you so much, I swear you'll make me blush! Lol. Thanks!**  
  
**Thehoodedsweatshirt: so, they got an interruption- sorry! Lol.! And thank you so much!  
  
Sarah- I hope this was fast enough! Lol. Thank you!  
  
Kerry Black: You're too sweet! Thank you!!  
  
Shilps: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Ashes in the Fall: My friend is good, thanks for caring! And Thank you!  
  
Mr. Moo Moo's unnamed Minion: Brilliant Name first off, lol. And I love the word bloody too. Lol. And thank you!  
  
Amybee: My favorite reviewer! Lol. Yea I have been going kind of fast with updates- because you guys make me so happy! Lol. And I personally love cliffies too. Lol. Thank you so so much! YAY! Aussies kick bum!  
  
Redheadaquarius: Thank you! Yes, I did write it, sorry for the song sucking so much. Lol. And Thank you!**  
  
**Heart of the Phoenix: Sirius would be one hell of a pirate don't you think? Lol. And James is a sweetie indeed. Thank you so so so much!!!  
  
Pirate of the pearl: I love that song! Love is in the air... everywhere I look around! Thank you so much for praying for my friend! You're the best! THANK YOU!!  
  
Suzaku's Rose: Thank you!  
  
Shrimp5391: I give you more!!! Lol. Thank you!!!!!  
  
Misakichi1: Thanks!  
  
The-girl-named-kitty: YAY! THANK YOU! Gah, you're awesome! Lol. And yea, my friend is doing well, thank you so much! And I'm sorry about your friends' sister... that's not cool at all. How is she doing now? And YAY! Muffins! Lol. I hope you liked your chapter- And THANK YOU!  
  
Californiagurl: lol, who cares about age! I'll be legal in 3 years! Lol. Thank you!  
  
Lilypad-7879: Lol, so you damn me to hell AND you love my story!? THANKS lol.**  
  
**Lily4477: I'm glad you didn't think mine was cheesy and I thank you so much! THANKS!  
  
::does happy dance:: YAY! You guys are so incredibly awesome! Boo yah! I'm going to TRY to update tomorrow, I'm sure I will. Because Thursday and Friday I'll be out of town! Sorry! Lol. I'm going to Dallas, Texas to see one of my favoritest bands- RELIENT K! YAY! Lol. THANKS GUYS!  
  
tink**


	13. Songs of a Marauder

**Like Magic  
  
A/n: Oh My holy sprinkled cookies! ::wipes tears:: You guys have to be the coolest people in the whole world! I'm SO SO SORRY!!!! Lol, I had like ZERO time to type Wednesday, because I was going everywhere. But, I started this Wednesday night, Thursday and Friday I was gone. And today I finished it! YAY! Lol.  
SO much thanks to all of you guys that have been concerned about Erin. She's walking! YAY! And she's doing a world of good better. Thank you guys for your concerns!! And now, the awaited- CHAPTER 13!!**

**This chapter is uber short! BUT! Chapter 14 will be extremely long... I'm starting right after I post this!  
**  
**-Chapter Thirteen: Songs of a Marauder-  
  
**  
"JAMES! COME QUICK! NOW!" I looked up quickly to see Remus standing at out door. He seemed to not be bothered by the fact James was leaning over me. James groaned.  
  
"What Moony?" He stood slowly and walked towards Remus. Remus whispered something into his ear and James cursed.  
  
"What is it?" I asked sitting up, I was afraid something had happened with Mandi.  
  
"Stupid ass!" James yelled kicking the wall.  
  
"WHAT!?" I begged. Remus' eyes washed over me, James shrugged.  
  
"Sirius," James said through clenched teeth, "got the bloody map taken up." He sat down and groaned again.  
  
"_Map_? What map?" I asked, completely confused. Remus stepped up.  
  
"The Marauders," he started, "have a very special map. An incredibly special and irreplaceable map. We invented it, it's really something too. And SIRIUS had to be stupid, and got it taken up!" It was now his turn to groan. I held back a laugh.  
  
"Well then, why don't you break into Filch's office and steal it?" I asked them, I mean really... it the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Not only did Sirius get the map taken up," James said, "Filch was so interested in it, he sent it to Dumbledore! Something about ruddy dark magic!" James kicked the wall again. I laughed. Remus looked at me with a glare.  
  
"Well James, I mean it's not like your '_Head Boy'_ or anything, you couldn't possibly 'talk' to Dumbledore about it, could you?" The sarcasm was dripping off my voice. Remus began to smile.  
  
"There ya go James! Talk to Dumbledore! You're his star student!" Remus hit James on the back. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." He did some sort of childish handshake with Remus and he left. I was smiling.  
  
"Is that a secret handshake?" I asked laughing. James pouted.  
  
"It's a '_special_' one yes. Only the Marauders know it." He said with some form of pride.  
  
"Really? _A special one_!? Oh James, you're so _cool_!" I said sarcastically. I ducked a pillow flying at my head.  
  
"Come 'ere you!" James said running for me. I jumped over the couch.  
  
"I'm going to bed." I yawned. He grinned at me.  
  
"No worries, I don't have a problem coming along." Something flashed in his eyes. I was shaking my head.  
  
"No no no!! You stay here you perv." I laughed and skipped to my room. I did hear him call behind me, "Maybe another time though!" I was in a fit of giggles.  
  
The next day James went to Dumbledore to see about their '_map_', apparently he didn't do a too good job persuading him because Dumbledore said he'd need to think it over.  
  
"He knows how to work it of course, the man's a genius!" Sirius was saying that day at lunch.  
  
"And how do you work it?" I asked interested. The Marauders laughed.  
  
"There's a story behind that Lils," Remus told me smiling.  
  
"Well, let's hear then!" Marla said grinning.  
  
"Well, to start it up... you have to say something that James was oh so creative with in third year." Peter told us. I smiled.  
  
"What happened?" Mandi asked, becoming interested as well.  
  
"Well!" James started, "There was a secret Marauder meeting being held and I ran in late, thanks to Lily hexing me actually." I blushed at this and everyone laughed.  
  
"Anyway-"Sirius said. "We turned around with our wands out, scared that someone would have heard us, but James stuck his hands in the air and said '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_!' And well, it stuck." Sirius was grinning.  
  
"So you say that to work it?" I asked smiling, they all nodded.  
  
"And to make it, well 'not' work, you say '_Mischief managed_!'" Remus told us.  
  
"Well we could use that when you guys get the map back." Marla said smiling and nudging me.  
  
"I think not!" Sirius said in a strong voice. "Oh! Let's write a song!" He was jumping up and down.  
  
"How about we just sing a song already made up?" Remus laughed.  
  
"Fine! Let's do it!" Sirius was almost jumping out of his seat. James stood up grinning.  
  
"_The fields are alive! With the sound of music....."_ He started. All of us girls laughed.  
  
"No! Let's do..._ I am sixteen going on seventeen_!" Sirius sang in a girly voice.  
  
"Um Sirius? You '_are_' seventeen." Marla told him in a mock-serious voice. He pouted.  
  
"Thanks for ruining all my fun Marla!" He said sitting down. We laughed. Now Remus stood up.  
  
"_Crimson and clover! Over and over_!" Peter pulled him back down.  
  
"You guys are shaming me!" He said laughing.  
  
"Fine, fine we'll stop." We all sighed with relief. "IF! You have a talent show with me tonight!" Sirius said bouncing once again.  
  
"_No!"_ we all chorused together.  
  
That night I didn't go to the Gryffindor common room. I had rounds that night. I had to walk around the castle and make sure everything was in place, Peeves wasn't doing anything nasty, and students weren't snogging in dark corners.  
  
I had done it before, but it didn't change anything... I was still scared. With all the Voldemort crap and Slytherins being ass holes, I could 't help but be scared. James usually made rounds with me, but he said tonight he a Marauder meeting... which was weird because it wasn't even a full moon that night. I started singing quietly to myself.  
  
_"Edelweiss, edelweiss ... every morning you greet me..."_ I heard something behind me. I turned and saw nothing. I continued to sing.  
  
_"Small and white, clean and bright. You look happy to meet me."_ I heard another noise... but still saw no one in sight.  
  
_"Blossoms of snow maybe you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow forever... edelweiss, edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever_!" I was smiling. I loved The Sound Of Music, it was my favorite movie. I was still astonished James had ever heard of it, or anything 'that' muggle anyways.  
  
"You sound like an angel, you know that?" I turned so fast I heard my neck pop. James was leaning against the wall smiling at me. I scowled.  
  
"You have your invisibility cloak don't you?" I asked raising one eyebrow. He grinned.  
  
"I wanted hear you sing the whole thing. Like I said, you sing like an angel." James told me walking to me.  
  
"What happened to your top secret Marauder meeting huh?" I asked him. James sighed.  
  
"Well, Sirius was the one who had told me about it... but it turned out he only wanted to host a talent show." I was laughing.  
  
"You're so beautiful." I stopped laughing and started to blush.  
  
"If you don't stop distracting me, I'm not going to finish the rounds James." I told him smiling a little and turning around. I felt his hands on my waist.  
  
"I'll go with you." He whispered in my ear. My stomach flipped. I felt my heart speed up.  
  
"Ok." I simply whispered, giving in to the everything that was James. He took my hand and we started walking down the corridor.  
  
"You mind this?" He asked me, I was confused.  
  
"Mind what?" I smiled at little, he raised our hands that were clasped together. I shrugged.  
  
"I don't mind if you don't." I told him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"And when have I ever minded holding something that belonged to Lily Evans?" He asked me smiling. I took this time to blush yet again.  
  
We did the whole north side of the castle, until we came to the tower.  
  
"I don't thing anyone will be up there James," I was starting to get nervous. I didn't know why, but it felt like a family of bats was moving in my stomach.  
  
"We still have to check." He didn't look at me, he just started walking the stairs, pulling me up behind him. The door opened and I couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Yep, nobody's here,we can go!" I said pulling him back to the door. He stood still.  
  
"There are people in here." He smiled, "There's me and you." I laughed.  
  
"Don't be a cheese-ball James." I laughed. He only shrugged. I felt him inching close to me... he was looking at my eyes.  
  
"You have long eyelashes." He told me. I smiled. "Like my mum," I told him. He kissed my forehead. I was growing hot under his eyes.  
  
"Lily..." he whispered and I looked up at him. He leaned in again and kissed my cheek. I blushed, but it was so dark he couldn't see. He was a good head taller than I was so he was looking down, my head was cocked back and I was looking up.  
  
"James, I-"I was cut off. James Potter had kissed me. His soft, tender lips were burning against mine. I felt his tongue go into my mouth. I was spinning, I didn't know where we were, or what we were doing.  
  
It felt as if I moved, or stopped, something terrible would happen. I wrapped my arms around James' neck and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him. I was having trouble breathing but I didn't care. The essence that was James Potter had taken over me, his soul had engulfed me... along with his mouth. We pulled away when we heard footsteps and giggling. Sirius bust through the door carrying Marla.... '_Marla!_'  
  
He was singing, "_Pussy cat, pussy cat! I love you!"  
_  
  
**A/n: Oh yea! They kissed, or snogged...lol. ::does dance:: Whoa! Yes! Lol. And Marla and Sirius!? ::dum de dum dum...DUM!:: Yeap.. lol. Well really, I am SO SO sorry for making you guys wait... I know this chappie is short, but the next one will be longer, I wanted to get SOMETHING out for you guys. Just so you know- Relient K was freakin' awesome! I love them sooooo much! Lol. AND! I'm not doing the individual answers to your reviews- but chapter 14 WILL have them! I swear! I just wanted to get this out.  
  
SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can't express my thanks to you guys... ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
-tink-**


	14. Sirius' Serious Face

**Like Magic**  
  
**A/n: Aw! I gave a short, crappy chapter and you guys were still sweethearts! I love you guys so much! And.. a small disclaimer- for all of you who have seen Win A Date with Tad Hamilton- I'm 'borrowing' something from the movie, an idea. Lol. So don't sue! Also- I got my first bad review!! Well, it had nothing to do with anything really... but 'Jake' called me a f—king loser, great! Lol, you guys make up for it!!! ALSO! I'm going to TRY and update again before Thursday- BUT- my sister-in-law is going to go into induced labor on Thursday- I'm going to be an aunt!!!! And Erin is doing awesome, thank you guys!**  
  
** This chapter is dedicated to my dearest bestest Friend- Jessie! Lol. She really has inspired me a lot through this story, and I love her so much! You guys should read her story- her penname is Jess04182, lol if she'd UPDATE! (hint hint) but Thank you Jessie!**  
  
**-Chapter Fourteen: Sirius' Serious Face-  
**  
  
_ "Pussy cat, pussy cat, I love you!"_ Sirius was singing. James dropped me to my feet, and Sirius dropped Marla on her butt.  
  
"Ouch! Prat!" Marla said standing and rubbing her bum. She then saw James and me. "Oh _bloody hell."_  
  
"You could say that again..." James said running a hand threw his hair. I glared at him.  
  
"_Oh bloody hell_," Sirius said with a small grin. "What are you two doing up here aye?" He raised an eyebrow. I gave him the finger.  
  
"Bugger off, what are YOU two doing up here?" I asked returning the look Marla gave me.  
  
"Well...we're sort of dating." Marla said looking at her feet.  
  
"And the song?" James asked holding a grin.  
  
"Oy! James you pervert!" Sirius said throwing a basket of food at him. "So what about you flower? What are you doing snogging my best mate?" he asked me. I blushed.  
  
"You guys aren't... _dating _are you!?" Marla asked, holding a jump of excitement back. I smiled.  
  
"No, we just got carried away." I pretended like I didn't see the look of hurt cross James' face.  
  
"Yea, we're done with our rounds." James said pushing by me and walking out. I sighed.  
  
"Bad luck Lils- go catch up with him." Sirius said nodding his head in the direction James just left, but I was already gone.  
  
"James!!" I called after him but he didn't stop. "_James!!"_ I called again. He stopped but didn't turn around. I jogged up to him.  
  
"_Bloody hell_ James, are you trying to kill me?" I asked him clutching my side. His eyes were cold.  
  
"We just got carried away did we? Was that all?" He inched towards me.  
  
"James- I... I'm just as confused as you are!" I told him pleadingly.  
  
"No, I don't think I'm as confused as '_you'_ are Lily." He told me and I stared.  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?" I knew my voice sounded cold. He laughed harshly.  
  
"The difference is,_ love_I _know_ what I want." He breathed. His face was in mine.  
  
'What **DO** you want James?" I begged of him. He almost let a grin slip. Instead he put his mouth to my neck. He was kissing me softly, then began to suck on my pulse point.

_James_!" I breathed pushing him off me slightly.  
  
"You want that don't you Lily?" He was looking into my eyes. I suddenly remembered his '_powers_'.  
  
"What am I?" His eyes were blank.  
  
"_What_?" he asked confused. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What color am I? What was excited or whatever?" I asked him. His eyes hazed over. He shook his head.  
  
"I can't get a distinct color." He told me, cocking his head to the side slightly.  
  
"Try!" I said putting my hands on either sides of his head, forcing him to stare at me.  
  
"No..." he said slowly. "James! _Please_!" I begged. He shook his head.  
  
"Not that... you have two mixed colors and silver." I was blank this time.  
  
"Silver, nobody knows what that means right? And you're sort of orange and teal... I've never heard of that." He told me. I shrugged.  
  
"Ask Professor Hicks, it'll help." I told him. He pulled away from my hands.  
  
"You're freaking aura has nothing to do with want you '_want_' Lily." He stared at me.  
  
"James, I don't know what I want." I felt hot tears gathering in my eyes.  
  
"Do you want me?" He asked, "it's and easy question Lily." I put a hand on his chest.  
  
"Of course I do." I whispered. I saw him grin.  
  
"Then why won't you be with me?" He asked bringing my hand to his mouth and kissing it. I pulled it back reluctantly.  
  
"I don't know." I whispered. And with that I ran to my room.  
  
Over the next few days I didn't flirt with James. We acted like friends. I had asked him to let me think everything over. He had agreed, but didn't press the matter. But I had taken notice of James' tutoring with Professor Hicks, almost every night it seemed. The weeks began to fly, and pretty soon it was almost Christmas break.  
  
"_Christmas, Christmas! Time is here! Time for joy, and time for cheer_!" Mandi sang to me in the common room. Marla grinned.  
  
"_We've been good but we won't last! Hurry Christmas, hurry fast_!" She sang. I giggled.  
  
"So are you going home Lily?" She asked me. I shook my head remembering my mother's letter.  
  
"No, mum and dad are going to America to visit my aunt. I didn't fancy going with them." They had looks of sympathy.  
  
"Oh Lily! I would invite you to come home with me, but the whole family is flying in!" Mandi told me grimacing. I smiled, she hated her cousins.  
  
"And we're going out of town until the Potters' Christmas Ball." Marla said sighing. I perked an ear.  
  
"Christmas Ball?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"More like a big Ministry party, my dad goes every year, as do I. It's always fun with James and Sirius though." She gave me a sad smile.  
  
"I'll be fine here guys, really." I gave them the best smile I could, and left for my room.  
  
I was sitting in the Head's tower, pouring over my potion book in front of the fire. In all honesty I was put out about Christmas. I wanted to be with my family or friends, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Just then James walked in.  
  
"_We've been good! But weeeeeee won't LLLLLLLASSSSSTTT! Hurrrrrrrrrryyyyy Christmas! Huuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrryyyyy fast_!" he came in singing. I put my fingers in my ears, even thought James' voice was beautiful.  
  
"Please James! Mandi and Marla haven't _stopped_ singing that!" I grinned though. He sat in front of me.  
  
"What has Miss Lily out of the Christmas cheer?" he asked pulling my fingers out of my ears.  
  
"Nothing." I pouted putting my fingers back in my ears. He pulled them out once more.  
  
"Really Lily, what's got your knickers in a twist?" I glared at him, but told him anyway.  
  
"Well, I can't go home for the holidays... and I can't go with Mandi or Marla home... so I'm going to be stuck here. _Alone_." I pouted again. He grinned.  
  
"Then come home with me and Sirius!" he said smiling.  
  
"No! No I couldn't possibly do that... intrude in on your family!" I told him. He was shaking his head.  
  
"No. You're coming home with me and that's it." He said in a tone of power. I only nodded.  
  
"Thank you James." I kissed his cheek. He blushed, and I smiled.  
  
"Just don't let my mum know you've kissed me, she's already love you...but her begging me to marry you- I'd _never _live that down." I laughed as he gave my hand a squeeze and walked out.  
  
After I made the decision to go home with James and Sirius, Christmas seemed much brighter. The students made a trip to Hogsmeade for the holidays, I was thrilled with all the gifts I got. I was extremely please with what I got James, it was a crystal ball, and you place your hand on it and said a name, any name... and you could see where that person was and what they were doing.  
  
I'm not afraid to admit I was rather excited about the gifts I was going to get, after all... The Marauders are the best gift givers.  
  
"Lily! **LET'S GO**!" James bellowed. I was hurling my trunk out of my room.  
  
"I'm coming! Goodness James, we have 30 minutes! I mean, it's not like you could actually _HELP_ me with this or anything!" I was heaving, pulling my heavy trunk into our common room.  
  
"Good Lord Lily, you're a witch!" He told me flicking his wand, my trunk now floating.  
  
"Right." I said, blushing slightly, following James through the castle, my trunk behind me.  
  
The train ride was quite exciting. Everyone was in good moods, singing carols, eating all sorts of sweets.  
  
"Ok Lily, I'll be at James' house as soon as I can!!! I don't want you going into a nervous break down!" Marla said grinning at me.  
  
"Excuse me Miss!?" Sirius said wrapping an arm around her and kissing her giggling cheek.  
  
How Sirius and Marla had started dating was a complete mystery to all of us. One minute they were best pirates friends, the next they're snogging each other senseless, calling themselves a 'couple'.  
  
"How did this work out?" Remus asked them pointing from one to the other.  
  
"I think they're using dating as an excuse to make out." James said laughing.  
  
"I second that!" Mandi said throwing her hand in the air.  
  
"Oh thanks, you're a friend." Marla said holding back a laugh.  
  
"I don't care, as long as you guys **STOP DOING THAT IN FRONT OF ME!"** I bellowed putting a hand between their faces.  
  
"Well you and James certainly don't hold back any either flower!" Sirius said, then everyone went quiet. James and I, nor had Marla and Sirius told anyone of that night.  
  
"_What?!"_ Mandi looked hurt, but was grinning. "You guys are dating, and didn't even tell us!"  
  
"_We're not dating_." James and I said at the same time. We looked at eachother.  
  
"So you're just snogging then?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow and smiling also.  
  
"Goodness you guys are confusing!" Peter said putting a hand to his head. Thank the Lord for timing, because right then we arrived at Platform 9 ¾ .  
  
We all said our goodbyes, Marla promising to come see me as soon as they got back. Then Sirius and James each grabbed one of my hands and were pulling me to the street.  
  
"Where are your parents?" I asked James, he shrugged.  
  
"Dad's at work, and mom will be waiting in front of the cars." Sirius told me, "They're my parents too...."He grinned at me.  
  
"Cars? As in a plural?" I asked James, then my mouth fell open. A beautiful woman, no doubt James' mom was standing in front of four ministry cars, she was smiling at us.  
  
"Dad's a bit high in the ministry." James said smiling.  
  
"He's an unspeakable." Sirius told me, I was about to ask what that was whenever Mrs. Potter came a greeted us. She had long curly black hair, she had brown eyes, and a beautiful smile.  
  
"You must be Lily!" she said giving me a hug.  
  
"Thank you for having me Mrs. Potter." I told her while we were in hug- mode.  
  
"Oh _please_! Call me Anna!" She said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Oh Sirius!' She said gripping him in a bear hug. "Hello mum." He responded. Then she looked at James.  
  
"_My Jimmy..."_ She held him tight, I pretended I didn't see the two small tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Well then, let's go!" James said loosening from his mother's grip, and pulling her along.  
  
"Er- what car do we use?" I asked. It sounded stupid, Anna only smiled at me.  
  
"Well, they aren't the biggest things. James and I will take the second one, and Sirius and you can take the third." She grinned, Sirius was already pulling me into the car.  
  
"So. Lily." He was observing me thoroughly.  
  
"Hm?" I asked looking at him. He put on a mischievous smile.  
  
"_We're finally alone..."_ He said inching closer, wrapping a hand around me. I laughed and threw it off.  
  
"Oh stop you great pervert!" He started laughing as well.  
  
"Can't blame me for trying!" he said with a shrug.  
  
"So how far do the Potters live from here anyways?" I asked as the car took off.  
  
"About half an hour." He said sliding in his seat, and pulling out jellybeans.  
  
"Jelly bean?" he asked holding about ten out. I shook my head no. "Suit yourself." He told me popping all of them in his mouth at once. I was in a fit of giggles as I watched his reaction.  
  
He put a sour face on, then one like he was going to be sick. The he smiled, then groaned, and smiled again, another sour face. He swallowed.  
  
"Well that was hideous." He told me laughing. "Speaking of hideous, what's going on with you and James?" I didn't know how hideous went along with James and I, but I just shrugged.  
  
"He loves you, you know that right?" he asked me. I blushed but looked at him.  
  
"He does not." I said defiantly. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Did you know you have five different smiles?" he asked, I shot him a confused look. "That's what James told me." He held up his hand, and began to count off.  
  
"One when you're laughing out loud, one when you're uncomfortable, one when you feel sorry for someone, one when you're being sarcastic, and one... one when you're with your friends, or talking about them." My mouth was almost at the floor.  
  
"He told you that?" I asked, "He did." _For the first time ever, Sirius looked well... 'serious._'  
  
"_Holy dancing fairies..."_ I breathed. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Lily, the man has loved you since you first hexed him in second year." He laughed.  
  
"Only because he can't have me." I told him. Sirius put an eyebrow up.  
  
"_He can't_? Beause I believe otherwise Lily." I was about to say something back when the car stopped. Sirius opened the door, and my mouth fell open again.  
  
**"The Potter Estate!"  
  
**  
**a/n: Ok! So you guys hate me because this wasn't out yesterday- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I love you guys!!! And yes, Thursday will be hospital day, so I'll try to get Christmas out by Wednesday!!! Thanks guys!!**  
  
**SexxyPadfootMoonyProngs: They did kiss indeed! Lol, Thanks!  
  
'Jake'- Please don't be an idiot...  
  
Trouble119- Aw! Thank you so much!  
  
Book Lover990: Thank you!!!  
  
Vicster: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! You're awesome.  
  
Lovable: Thank you! And no- they're not officially dating yet... stupid Lily and her doubt lol.  
  
Misakicki1: Thank you!!**  
  
**SlythrnSecret822: Aw thank you! And I will do my best to read your stories- as soon as I have time I will- I promise!!! Thank you!  
  
Faerie: Thank you!!  
  
Queen of Day Dreams- lol- Thank you! And yea the kissed! I hope this was fast enough for you!! And I will tell my friend, thank you so much for caring!!! And yes, I admit it- I do have dreams of being Lily so I can date the wonderful James Potter...lol  
  
Heart of the Phoenix: YAY! A chocolate gold medal!!! Lol. Thank you so much!  
  
MaskedEnchantress: Thanks so much!! You're a sweetie!!  
  
Galadriel Hermione Potter: lol, I LOVE THE SOUND OF MUSIC TOO! Lol, I really do, and thank you- plus Maggie smith kickes bum! Lol. Thank you!  
  
Lion's Roar- No worries! South Park is awesome! Lol. Thank you!!**  
  
**Mara342: Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Vickiicky: Lol, my friend had back surgery last Monday... lol. But thanks for calling me Tink! Lol. You're awesome, Thanks!  
  
LoveIn Heaven: Aw! Thank you!!  
  
Suzakus' Rose: Thank you!!!  
  
Geena-Waters: Aw! I love you too! Lol. Thank you!!!!  
  
Melissa Black13: Glad to see you back!! Lol. And thank you so much!  
  
SiriusJamesRemus'girl: Lol, I want a Marauder too, no worries. Thank you!  
  
Pirate of the pearl: thank you!!!  
  
Hpprincess23: Thank you!!**  
  
**Hahaha-evil: Lol, thank you.  
  
Califnorniagurl: Thanks!!  
  
The-girl-named-kitty: lol I can't pick a favorite song by Relient K- BUT Sadie Hawkins Dance is the first one I ever heard! Lol. So I guess that's mine too! Lol Yea, I do question Sirius' sanity at times too, but I love a crazy Sirius! Mm! A cake would be great! Lol. Thank you so so much! You're awesome!  
  
Jessie: This is yours! Lol, even though the whole story is...lol. I love you jessie!!!  
  
Anyway! You know I think you're all bloody amazing! Thank you- if I get to 300 reveiws- I think I'll cry! Lol.  
**  
**-tink-**


	15. Let It Snow

**Like Magic  
  
A/n: Holy crap- I am SO SO SO SORRY! Well, the baby came! Little Layla Nicole, she's beautiful too, I'm an aunt! It's got me so excited, plus all the fabulous reviews you guys have sent me. Ok- I love you guys!**  
  
**Also, let me take a moment to complain... please. I'm fully aware some people are not going to like my story, style of writing, plot... or whatever it may be. But please- do not leave stupid reviews like... 'stop using this word.....' whenever the chapter has been up for weeks, it annoys me to no end. If you don't like the story... don't read it. Simple enough? Thanks- lol. I LOVE MY COOL REVIEWERS! Lol.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Pirate of the Pearl, who made me feel awesome after I read some flames I had gotten. I LOVE YOU PotP! You're awesome!  
  
-Chapter Fifteen: Let it Snow-  
**  
  
The Potter Estate was something spectacular almost. It was enormous; it reminded me of a smaller version of the White House in the United States. There wasn't any snow yet... but Sirius had promised me it would come sooner or later.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay Lily!" Anna told me walking ahead. I was turning to get my bags whenever a man walked out of the door and grabbed them before me.  
  
"I'll get these Miss Evans," I gasped.  
  
"Holy shit James! You have a butler!" I hissed in his ear. He smirked at me and nodded. I only gaped. This was going to be some experience.  
  
If I thought that the outside of James' home was beautiful, I don't know how I would have described the inside. It was like his own personal castle, King James Potter. Yes, that was about right.  
  
"This was to Lily's room!" James said grabbing my hand and pulling me down a very long hallway. "Remember your room is on the East Side, the east and West Side are identical so don't get them confused." James told me.  
  
"Yes your majesty." I told him laughing. James finally stopped at a door on my left. He opened it, and like suit I dropped my jaw again.  
  
"Bloody... it's beautiful." I breathed. And it was beautiful, indeed. The walls were a soft gold, with matching carpet, beautiful furniture, and huge, king-sized bed. I jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Oh I love this house! I love this house!" I said jumping up and down. He was smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you do. Well I'm going tog o unpack with Padfoot, I'll come get you in time for dinner." He told me and left. I sat on the bed.  
  
"Well now what am I supposed to do?" I asked myself and jumped when I actually received an answer.  
  
"I hear the bubble baths are excellent." I turned and saw my mirror form into a lady's face. And of course, the jaw dropping continued.  
  
"This is amazing." I said.  
  
"Why thank you!" The mirror-lady said fluffing her hair. "Just call me Maria! I'm here to help."  
  
"Are you, well alive?" I asked cautiously, she laughed.  
  
"Oh dear, do I look alive? I'm a... special thing though." She told me fluttering her eyelashes. "I have heard of you though... _Lily Evans_." I gasped.  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked walking to her as she laughed again.  
  
"Dear girl! Red hair, beaming green eyes... you're the one James rants about every time he's home. Lily this, Lily that... I never hear the end of it!" I smiled at her blushing.  
  
"Well... thank you." I told her, not quite sure how to respond. I walked around and looked at my 'new room', and toured the master bathroom too.  
  
"Lils!" I heard Sirius call me.  
  
"Yea?" I called back.  
  
"Get some clothes on! We're going out!" I heard the door close and put on some jeans and a shirt. I walked down stairs to see James in muggle clothes also, it was quite amusing.  
  
"You clean up well..." I told him laughing. Sirius came down in dress robes. James laughed.  
  
"Padfoot- we're going to a '_muggle_' teen club, therefore you have to wear '_muggle_' clothes." James explained.  
  
"_Blast..."_ Then Sirius swore, and went upstairs to change.  
  
The name of the club we went to was 'Teens Lounge', quite original. James knew the guy who was working the door, apparently he was a wizard also. The place was filled smoke, and the smell of beer.  
  
"I thought you said this was for teens?" I asked Sirius and James, waving my arms through the smoke so I could attempt to breathe.  
  
"It is, they just have a knack for breaking the rules." James said grinning.  
  
"I worked here last summer," Sirius told me gesturing his hand to the bar. "I'm going to go see some old friends, you pair behave now." He told us winking.  
  
"Let's dance!" James said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the middle of the dance floor. There was violent disco music playing.  
  
"I hate disco." I told James as he began to do crazy dances causing me to laugh.  
  
"So do I, but have some fun Lily!" He put his hands on my sides and began to make me go back and forth, I laughed as he tickled me. Then a slow song came on. We just placed each other in the other person's arms.  
  
"Have the Marauders played here?" I asked him, even though the song was slow- it was hard to hear anything. He smiled, but shook his head.  
  
"They don't like our type of music." I only nodded. "So, what did you get me for Christmas?"  
  
"Oh my," I mocked a gasp, "James I forgot all about you!" I put my hand to my mouth. My heart almost fell when his eyes did.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said.  
  
"Oh James you pansy- of course I got you something!" I told him laughing. He grinned and pulled me into a tight hug. He looked back at my face, and placed a gentle kiss above my right brow.  
  
"Lily! Time to get up dear!" I groaned and sat up, seeing Anna Potter at my door. "We're Christmas decorating dear, get up!" I smiled and nodded.  
  
"I would recommend something tight, and cute." Maria, my mirror friend told me. I laughed.  
  
"How about my jumper and sweater?" She smiled at me. I ran a brush through my hair and walked downstairs. There were loads of boxes stacked upon eachother.  
  
"We always wait for the boys," came a deep voice. I turned around to see a very tall man behind me, who was identical to James. "You must be Lily, what a pleasure." He told me grasping my hand.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine Mr. Potter," I gave him a grin. He was exactly like James. His hair stuck up in odd ways, with a few strands of gray. He was tall and lanky, with oval glasses around his eyes. He even had the same goofy-side smile James had.  
  
"Lily! Christmas tree time!" I heard Sirius' voice and felt a pair of arms lift me up.  
  
"Sirius Black put me down this instant!" I shrieked. I heard him laughing, but he also began to run with me in his arms.  
  
"Never!" He laughed, I began to pound my hands on his chest. "Easy on the goods darling," He smiled. I laughed.  
  
"What goods? Put me down Black!" I screamed. He stopped and set me down in the middle of the floor. I gaped at the Christmas tree, or what looked to be like forest tree.  
  
"How tall is that tree James?" I asked him, as he walked into the room.  
  
"Exactly 20 feet, we enchanted our ceiling to be taller." He smiled.  
  
"And how exactly do we place the star on stop?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow up. He laughed.  
  
"Lily, my parents are wizards." Duh Lily, I told myself.  
  
Decorating the tree was an adventure; we began by wrapping charmed lights around it, which stayed lit all the time. Then Sirius and James started having a tinsel throwing fight... then I heard a knock on the big wooden door.  
  
"Score! Moony's here!" Sirius said skipping to the door. Peter and Remus stood at the door.  
  
"Me, and all the Marauders for a whole day?" I gulped as James smiled and nodded vigorously.  
  
"You'll have the time of your life!" Remus said walking in and smiling. Peter followed.  
  
"Honestly Lily, we don't bite." Peter told me grinning. Sirius put up a finger.  
  
"Ah- well, we occasionally '_do_' bite Peter, if you remember...."  
  
"Sirius that was _one_ time!" Peter said.  
  
"And _well_ over a year ago," Remus added.  
  
"Indeed, we_ figured_ out the counter curse too..." James finished. They were all grinning.  
  
"Joy." I said sarcastically sitting on the couch. "Are you two staying the whole break?" I asked the two new comers.  
  
"I'm staying until Christmas Eve, which is... tomorrow actually, but I'm coming back for the ball." Remus said.  
  
"Party- not ball." James corrected.  
  
"I have to go home tonight," Peter pouted, "My mum said we have company coming in, but I'll be here for the party too." His pouted was lifted into a smile.  
  
"Ok Moony, James and I will show you to your new humble abode for the night!" Sirius said leading them away. And much to my dismay, I was stuck alone in a kingdom of a living room with Peter.  
  
"So... Peter..." I attempted the break the ice. He smiled.  
  
"So you and James are an item are you?" He asked. I laughed.  
  
"No no no no..." I smiled none the less. Peter smirked too.  
  
"You guys will be thought, I can tell." Peter told me.  
  
"Are you a seer too?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nah," He said, "You know I'm not the smartest wand of the group... but I can still observe and pay attention to people... that's my favorite thing to do." He explained. And I was slightly surprised.  
  
"So what have you observed about your fellow Marauders?" I asked him. He smiled.  
  
"They're the best friends a guy could ever want! They nice, and helpful, loyal, and even protective when I need it." I grinned, I wondered when Peter 'didn't' need protection.  
  
"I'm sure they'd be glad to know you feel that way Peter," I told him. He shook his head.  
  
"We don't get emotional like that..." he explained. I shrugged.  
  
"I'm still sure they'd like to know every once and a while." Then Sirius, James, and Remus came back into the room.  
  
"Um Lily?" James walked up to me. "The boys and I, well we're going to go play some quidditch, and my mum was wondering if you'd help her in the kitchen some." I smiled; relieved I wasn't expected to play with the Marauders.  
  
"Thank Merlin," I breathed and nodded. "Sure I will." I then followed the path to the kitchen, while the Marauders went to wreck more havoc.  
  
"Lily! Oh thank you so much! I have the house elves, but I like to give them holidays off as much as possible..." Ana explained as I grabbed a spare apron she had lying out.  
  
"No problem, I appreciate being saved from the Marauders!" She laughed with me.  
  
"Those boys are something else..." She started, stirring some contents into a huge bowl. My mind floated to James.  
  
"Yes, they are something..." I said slowly. I saw her smile at me.  
  
"James fancies you a great amount Lily," Anna told me, I shrugged.  
  
"Friends for now," I said giggling. She smiled.  
  
"Potters can be tamed... look at James' father! I whipped him into shape... he was such a prankster, and such an arrogant bully!" She was smiling. "He changed for me though, I told him... ' I will never date an arrogant bully! I'd rather date the Bloody Baron!' "I was laughing.  
  
"You know Anna?" I started, "I think we may have a few things in common." She smiled.  
  
"More than you know Lily, more than you know."  
  
Mrs. Potter and I cooked a dinner for the boys of the house most of the afternoon. It was a good solid two hours until I heard the door open, a bang, and a howl of laughter.  
  
"What are you boys doing!?" Anna called. I took my apron off and walked toward the hall. Just then Sirius came speeding by, and he was standing on... skittles?  
  
"Holy f-"I gasped. "What happened!?" The Marauders were rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Sirius wanted to go sk_ittle surfing!!!" _Peter cried. I look up the hallway to see millions upon millions of skittles. And Sirius was zooming around the house.  
  
**"Taste the rainbow!"** Sirius was yelling. Anna appeared at my side. She put a hand to her mouth to hold in her giggling.  
  
"Sirius Orion Black!" She called and he stopped. "Yes mam'?" He was grinning.  
  
"I don't want to know WHAT you are doing- but you best have it cleaned up before dinner or it will be your head!" She said heaving, but she was smiling. He nodded.  
  
"Yes mam!" He said in a drill sergeant sort of way. I laughed, as did the rest of the Marauders. I still laugh at those pictures, it was priceless.  
  
That night at dinner, it was a pleasant affair. Mr. Potter, Anna, and the Marauders told stories about James, and about each other.  
  
"Then, I told him... "Well could you please, in detail, explain how I would go about taking a hike? Are there mountains near by?'" Mr. Potter said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I love you Jospeh..." Anna said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
_"Awwww_," came the chorus of the Marauders, and even myself. I wanted to be apart of them, of that family.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I really have to head home." Peter stood.  
  
"Aw, all right Pete- take it easy." James said standing and giving him a one armed hug. "Happy Christmas mate." Sirius said doing the same. Remus followed suit.  
  
"Thank you Anna, and you too Lily. Happy Christmas all, see you in a day or two." And Peter flooed home.  
  
I stood to clean off the table when Joseph Potter stopped me.  
  
"Nonsense Lily, the men will take over." He said grinning, the Marauders groaned.  
  
"Sure." Sirius pouted.  
  
"Fine." Remus said.  
  
"Do I have to?" James moaned. I laughed.  
  
"Suck it up! Be a man James." I told him, the guys 'oooed'. I laughed. James just grinned and followed the rest.  
  
Anna took me into the newly Christmas decorated living room. She was looking through a bookshelf, whenever I asked her what she was doing.  
  
"Looking for something I think might interest you..." She explained pulling out a dusty book. She brought it to me and it had the Hogwarts emblem on it.  
  
"A yearbook? But Hogwarts doesn't have a yearbook anymore!" I gasped. Anna laughed.  
  
"Yes well, the professor that did it left about twenty years ago." She explained. I flipped through the pages. I came upon Gryffindor's Seventh Years. I recognized many last names... like Patil, Prewett, Lupin, and then Potter. Joseph Potter, a much younger version, was looking up at me.  
  
He was the exact replica of James... only a different eye color. He was quite attractive.  
  
"Right there." Anna said pointing to a picture of a girl named 'Anna Daniels'. Mrs. Potter had been, even thought she still was, gorgeous and breath taking.  
  
"You're breath taking." I told her, she blushed. She had long black curly hair, and simply angelic features.  
  
"That's the year Joseph proposed." She told me. I smiled, flipping until came to Slytherin's pages. I saw the name Black standing out. The man could have been attractive, except he looked almost scary.  
  
"Yes, Sirius' father." Anna told me. I flipped some more until I came to a Malfoy. She laughed as my finger traced the name.  
  
"I hated him, as did Joseph. Andrew Malfoy was a terrible man." She took the book from me. "I think the boys are coming."  
  
"Come on! It's 10:00!" Sirius said pulling us up and outside.  
  
"What? Why?" I asked James who was now pulling me into the back yard.  
  
"Because of this." He told me, and I watched as the first snow flake fell. Slowly, it fluttered to the grass floor. Then it began to fall in clumps. I saw Remus do a twist of his wand. Certain clumps of snow lit up and began to swirl until it said...  
  
_ "Happy Christmas to All..." _I smiled. Sirius was dancing around the yard.  
  
_"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"  
  
_  
**A/n: I know I could try to tell you a thousand excuses and you guys would probably keep hating me... I'm so so so so sorry though!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I even made this chapter 10 pages long! PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASE!  
  
Padfootz- You can't have Sirius, he's mine! Lol, Naw- I want James... lol. But thank you!  
  
Ashes in tha fall- Aw thank you! And yes I am so excited, I know you must be too!  
  
Alex- Thank you so so much, and I'm sorry about the wait!  
  
ShikaNushi- Aw! Thank you! SO SO MUCH!  
  
RonLuver626- Lol- 'except the whole dying thing' I love it, lol. Thank you so much!  
  
Amybee- lol I hope you enjoyed your trip, and the fact that I'm trying to bring Peter back into the story! And I didn't mean for 300 reviews for that one chapter! Lol, I wanted 300 in a whole!!! Lol. THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
  
Slythrnsecret822- Aw! Thank you so so much!**  
  
**Mara342- I know many people feel the same as you about the prophecy... but it may not be what you guys think. Lol, it has a twist, but thank you so much!  
  
Beatriz- Aw Thank you! I love u!  
  
Filandra- Thank you so so much! And when I find a chance I will so go read your story! Thank you!  
  
BastsCleopatra- Thank you so so much, and I know I have horrible grammar and writing styles... I'm a terrible proofer, and most of my friends are too. Lol sorry... but thanks!  
  
Queen of Day Dreams- lol, I love you. You're very entertaining. And yes the baby was healthy so thank you for that. And thank you for being you! You're the best!  
  
The-girl-named-kittie- Lol thank you, and I'm glad you liked my smiles thing! Some people didn't care for it... And THANK YOU!!! YOU ROCK!  
  
Serenity- Aw! Thanks!!**  
  
**Vive- Thank you so so much!  
  
Heart of the phoenix- Yay! Chocolate medals??? YAY! Lol. And Thank you so much!  
  
Trouble119- THANKS!  
  
Pale pink roses- Yes I got that form the movie, lol I thought it was the sweetest thing ever! And Thank you!  
  
Suzaku's Rose- THANK YOU!  
  
Thehoodedsweatshirt- lol I'm glad you liked it and thank you so much!  
  
MelissaBlack13- lol I'm glad you liked it! And I hope you liked this chapter too! Sorry about the wait! THANKS!  
  
LainIris- lol I've got many a flame by now... but its cool, I still have cool people like you! Thank you!  
  
Book lover990- THANK YOU!**  
  
**SexxyPadfootMoonyProngs- lol Thank you- you're completely awesome!  
  
Jessie- Lol, I FIXED MY MICROSOFT! GOOOOOOO ME! Lol. I LOVE YOU!  
  
Pirate of the pearl- Aw- Thank you! Lol. I love you!  
  
Angelwings6117- Aw Thank you! You're rad! Lol. Thanks!  
  
Hpprincess23- Thank you so much!  
  
Californiagurl- No I haven't see that movie yet, maybe I'll go rent it some time this week. Lol. But thank you!  
  
Tekvah Ariel- Well.... I'm sorry you didn't like what I tried to make sweet... lol. Maybe I should try harder. But thank you!  
  
Lilypad-7879- I'll try my best to read your story and thank you so much for recommending me! I love you man!**  
  
**Redheadedaquarius- THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Again, you guys are amazing, and I'm sorry for the wait. BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
  
tink**


End file.
